Donista! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: Donista is this transexual/she-male good Hispanic witch who is bisexual, musician, actress, and a fighter to stop a bunch of homosexual gay guys from coming on to this young man from another city and state because they are criminals, and Donista is the hero!


Donista: by Preston J. Richardson

The night was clear, the moon is bright and yellow, and all of the city of Los Angeles was all peace and quiet when there was an open light in a huge sixty story apartment building which is further downtown. A great dane saw it from the backyard of his master's house that he ran up to the fence, and started barking at it. He barked at it more, and more, and more, until his old man master at age 91 years old opened the window, threw a shoe at the dog's head and said to him "SHUT UP, REGGIE!" And the dog went "YEALWF" after the old man threw the shoe at him.

The old man: You stop all of that noise! Do you hear me?! Now you get in this house this instant!

But the dog was still standing there staring at that light at the fifty fifth floor in that sixty story apartment building far away from him for the old man, and dog are in the uptown side of Los Angeles, and that building is way downtown. The dog started mouning while the master is still waiting.

The old man: REGGIE!

And the dog heard his command, and went inside the house like he was told.

The old man: You naughty dog you! Barking at this time of night! How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't do things like that! You'll liable to wake up the whole neighborhood! You know they're all sleeping!

Now that we're pulling away from the man, and dog's house, we're heading straight to that light on the fifty fifth floor in the sixty story apartment building in downtown Los Angeles. Inside that light in the window in the fifty fifth floor was a big, tall, beautiful, pretty, very attractive, very sexy, breasty, transsexual, hot, tough, strong, peanut butter colored olive skinned woman with very big, and high sharply etched Cherokee cheekbones on her face, big beautiful brown eyes, pretty nose, a very sexy wide luscious mouth, sexy cherry lips, beautiful white teeth, very long silky cherry red hair all the way down to her butt, a tattoo on her left shoulder, and a big tattoo on her back, a big thick large hard penis, a very sexy bass type tenorish deep low whiskey throated hot voice, and very great talent. Her name is Donista Marina Xaemoniaz, a single 27 year old sexy heroine rock and roll witchy woman teaching a sixteen year old beautiful teenage girl piano lessons. They were both playing "I love rock'n'roll" by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts on a grand piano.

Donista: You're improving yourself very cool, Paige.

Paige, the teenage girl: Thank you, Donista. I enjoy having you as my music teacher because you're the greatest, the coolest, the sexiest, and you're even more better than Britney Spears, plus you're my very best friend. I'm glad that I chosed you because I'm learning a whole lot from you.

Donista: I'm glad you are, Paige. And I'm very proud of having you as my best friend too. It's always my pleasure being around you, and I like you a lot, Paige.

Paige: I like you too, Donista. And when I get real good, I would love to join your band.

Donista: Yeah, and when you get real good enough, you'll get to join my band big time, we'll be going out places, spending a lot of time together, going to concerts, meeting celebrities, going shopping together, we'll have a ball ruling the world with our songs, and stuff that we play! And believe you me, Paige, this is gonna get way cool!

Paige: Will we go to a lot of fancy hotels from around the world?

Donista: You bettcha! Honey, our rock'n'roll band will kick extreme fucking ass to everybody big time! Shit yeah!

Paige: Uh huh! And what a great time we're gonna have! I just love it when you talk dirty like that, Donista.

Donista: Like what, Paige?

Paige: When you said "Our rock'n'roll band will kick extreme fucking ass to everybody!" That sounded real hot, and dirty! And I just love it when you say the fuck word, and talk dirty, that just turns me on a lot.

Donista: (laughs.) Oh you like that, eh?

Paige: Yes, ma'am! Can I ask you something, Donista?

Donista: You can ask me whatever you want, honey. What's up?

Paige: What nationality are you? I want to really get to know you better.

Donista: I'm Mexican, Greek, Italian, French, Brazilian, Lithuanian, Egyptian, and Native American. What about you, Paige?

Paige: Well, I'm part Irish, part Polish, and part Dutch. I love your nationality.

Donista: I love yours too, Paige. You're a great pal.

Paige: You are too, Donista. Wow, me and you are having such a great conversation.

Donista: Fuck yeah! It's like we're almost checking each other out which is very cool! How's high school going for you?

Paige: It's going great, Donista. I'm passing all of my courses this semester, and we're almost out of school soon.

Donista: Damn, that is so incredible, Paige! Then summer vacation will be on the beam real soon.

Paige: Like totally! God, you look real hot, Donista! I really have got to rub and fuck you. But it'll probably be my first time, because you're an adult, and I'm only sixteen.

Donista: Hey, you're not alone, Paige sugar. I used to fuck an older woman, and man back when I was sixteen.

Paige: You did too, Donista?

Donista: You got it.

Paige: I want to get real close to you big time, if you can do me a huge favor.

Donista: Whatever you say, Paige baby! You name it and I'll do it!

Paige: Could you please slap one of your cheekbones across your face for me real good and hard, and grunt for me so that I can be touched by you? This maybe my first time, but I'm ready.

Donista: Sure, sweety. Whatever you desire.

And Donista slapped one of her cheekbones across her face real good and hard and grunted for Paige.

Donista: (slapped her left facecheek hard.)UMMM umm!

Paige: Oh God, that's real sexy! I'm gonna slap my face too!

Then Paige slapped one of her cheeks across her face for Donista real good and hard, and shrieked.

Paige: (slapped her right cheek hard.) AUKH! Now could you slap me in the face real good and hard, and I'll slap you right back?

Donista: Sure, babe.

Then Donista slapped Paige right across the face real good and hard. Paige slapped Donista right back in the face real good and hard. Then they both took off each other's clothes, pressed each other's face cheeks to one another, rubbed each other's breasts, feeling each other's rears, Donista slipped her big thick cock inside Paige's pussy, they started frenchkissing, and they started pumping, fucking, and having hot sex with each other. Donista grunted like a body building man fucking Paige like crazy, and Paige did a lot of UNHs because she couldn't get enough of Donista's charms around her.

Paige: UH! Faster! UH! Faster! Fuck me faster! AAAH!

Donista: UMM! UMM! UMM! Do you like this shit, honey?! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Paige: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Donista: UMMM! UMMM! UMMM! UMMM! UNH! UNH! UNH! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM!FUCK! UMMM! UMMM! FUCK! FUCK! UNNH!

Paige: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Donista: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! FUCK!

They both came at the same time, after that, Donista peed inside Paige's pussy like she's using the bathroom inside her. And Paige said to Donista "That felt so good!"

Donista: Did you like that?

Paige: I just love it when you pee inside me, Donista.

Donista: It sure feels good to have sex with your friends, don't it?

Paige: (softly.) It sure does, Donista. Tell me something. Do you have a thick large hard penis?

Donista: Hell yeah! The biggest, largest, thickest, and the best!

Paige: I like that, Donista. That's real kinky of you, and real hot! Thank you so very much.

Donista: Hey, you're very welcome, Paige.

Paige: So will I see you next week?

Donista: You got it, dear.

Paige: Yup, that's my mom honking. I better head back downstairs to the car and head for home. But can I give you a great big hug and kiss?

Donista: Sure, sweets.

And they gave each other a big cheek to cheek hug and kiss, said goodbye to each other, Paige heads for the elevator to her mom's car, and Donista looks out her studio room window, and watched their car head for home.

Morning came along, a jet plane came flying in the blue skies to land in the Los Angeles airport, and there is a young man who had recently graduated from Columbia College of Chicago to take up film production, singing, acting, video game making, cartooning, television, traveling, meeting famous people, partying with them, getting to know everybody, and to feel right at home in sunny California. His name is Timothy Duram, a very bright, smart, sweet, nice, friendly, funny, short, but very outgoing 21 year old young man all smiles on the plane, listening to some smooth jazz, and light rock music on his Walkman radio on a compact disc. When the plane arrived Los Angeles as Timothy noticed, he had butterflies in his stomach, he was as nervous as a white mouse in his hole afraid of a giant cat to meet his new manager, agent, lover, playmate, and very best new friend. When the plane stopped to the door, every person went out including Tim as he shuts off his Walkman CD, puts it back in his case, walks out of the plane, arrives at the LA airport, a big, beautiful, sexy, attractive female tapped Tim on his right shoulder, and whispered on his right ear in a deep low whiskey throated sexy woman voice "Good morning, Timothy Duram honey." Tim snapped his head, smiled at the woman, and it was the very cheeky unique, magnetic, and hot flaming Donista Marina Xaemoniaz. Tim was one hundred percent amazed just checking the cool chick out.

Timothy: Donista Marina Xaemoniaz! Oh my God!

Donista: How are you doing, Dude?! I'm your agent!

Tim: And you're just the female agent that I've pictured in my dreams, and you're the answer to all of my prayers! I've heard so many great adventures about you!

Donista: Well I'm glad you did. So are you ready to go have a ball with the stars?

Tim: Yes I am. Can I have a hug from you, Donista, before I get my stuff?

Donista: Sure, babe. (Spreading her arms.) Come here.

Tim: Yeah.

They gave each other a great big cheek to cheek hug, then Timothy gets his luggage, Donista helps him with the luggage, and outside to Donista's black and white shiny 1957 Plymouth Fury, great fast paced hot rod. They load up the classic car with Timothy's luggage, and they were on their way.

They went along the San Diego Freeway, straight down the way to Santa Monica Blvd. Northeast down to Beverly Hills to go to Timothy's new home and office over there.

Tim: I like this, Donista.

Donista: And you're gonna love this house me, and my friends put together for you. It's big, large, Humongous, with everything in there you always wanted inside the house. And after we go around the tour of your house, we'll go to the driver's facility to have your license changed from Illinois to California, get your new license plates, then I'll take you to a tour around Los Angeles, Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Culvar City, the movie studio, The Chinese Theater, Capitol Records, Universal Studios, the famous malls, parks, and all other great places, and people you've always wanted to meet. How does that strike your fancy?

Tim: (overjoyed!) I love it! I'm so glad that you're showing me around, Donista. In fact, I love LA, and California already! This is better than Chicago!

Donista: I love Los Angeles a lot, and couldn't get enough of the entertainment that goes on around here at all. But I was born in Mexico City, Mexico, but was raised right here in Hollywood, California where we famous people live right in the center of the action.

Tim: That's so cool! I was born in Oak Lawn, Illinois, but was raised in Chicago between downtown, and the north side of that city. And I'm sure to love it here in the land of makebelieve. So you must be Mexican.

Donista: Yes I am. I'm also Greek, Italian, French, Brazilian, Lithuanian, Egyptian, and Native American.

Tim: Holy cow! You must have a great big family from around the world, do you?

Donista: You got it, honey. There are fourteen of us in the family from Mexico. I'm the eldest sister of the family than all of my brothers and sisters, my mom and dad are still together, four aunts and uncles over there, plenty of cousins, around Europe, over seventy aunts and uncles, a whole mess of cousins over there, down Africa in Egypt, two aunts and uncles, plenty of cousins there, Brazil, ten aunts and uncles, plenty of cousins, and from my Indian background from here on to the Midwest, twenty five aunts and uncles, and plenty of cousins.

Tim: You do have a great big family.

Donista: I told you so. So what nationality are you, Timmy?

Tim: Well, as you would know by now, I'm just your natural average American Yankee Doodle, and I don't mean Dinky Doodle.

Donista: (laughs.) Dinky Doodle! That's funny. Well that's cool that you're American. I love all nationalities.

Tim: So do I. You've got the best nationality backgrounds yet. I adore your olive complexion, big sexy high cheekbones, long Cherokee cherry red hair, hot large breasts, pretty face, ooh, how I love you, Donista!

Donista: (laughs.) Wow, you really are into me, aren't you, Dude?

Tim: Oh yeah, I'm attracted to dark olive skinned, cheeky tough strong sexy woman just like you. With you being my agent and stuff, I'm most definitely gonna be spending my time with you.

Donista: We're gonna get along just great, me and you.

Tim: And I want to get along with you so badly. Like we're getting to know one another a lot, checking each other out like we're in love with each other, and I happen to have this funny feeling inside me as if I want to have sex with you, and I don't know if it's against the rules to have sex with your own agent or not, and I haven't even had sex with anybody at all, not even in college.

Donista: Oh you poor thing. Why was that?

Tim: No woman was interested in me ever. I haven't gone to the prom back in high school, didn't have too many friends, I never had been kissed by any girl, I wasn't invited to any parties, nor dances, nor any locations like that. I was such a loser, at least a smart loser trying to make it as a winner. Well I won, and they lost!

Donista: You're no loser at all to me, Tim honey. And there will be plenty of women that will love to be with you once we get started with you, my man. And hey, even if they don't you know that I, and my sexy roommate females will always be there for you whenever you need us most of all. In fact, I'll give you my business card later when we get to your new place.

Tim: Sweet! Oh, I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't help it when I'm so overjoyed like this.

Donista: Oh you don't need to apologize for being overjoyed, Timmy. I was overjoyed myself just like you are when I made the fame and fortune.

Tim: And who was your agent, Donista?

Donista: Sandra Bernheart.

Tim: Wow, I love that woman! She is very funny, and hot! She is a babe! What was it like having Sandra as your agent?

Donista: She was fun to be around with as my agent, buddy, and my very best friend. She showed me around we laughed, told crazy jokes, went out places, she taught me how to produce, direct, compose, which all made me famous. She was a real great person, plus she introduced me to lots of Hollywood stars. It was a total great dream come true. First off, I never thought it was against the rules when I had sex with my agent.

Tim: (surprised.) Really? So that means-

Donista: It's cool. Me and you will have sex together when we get to your new house.

Tim: Sweet! By the way, do you know any Spanish?

Donista: Yes I do. After all, I'm Mexican, and it runs in my family. So do my other language relationships.

Tim: Cool!

And finally, they arrived at Timothy's new place. The place is so big, huge, and very wide like a castle, with two clean backyard swimming pools, hot tubs, a flower garden, a big black fence surrounding the place which is made out bricks, and it's located on 8677 Alta Mesa Drive in Studio City, California near Hollywood, and Beverly Hills. Timothy was very happy of everything around, and about the new place.

Donista: There it is, honey, your newest home, and the latest.

Tim: Wow, what a shack! It looks almost like these European-British type cool big fancy rich complexes. That looks real nice, Donista.

Donista: Thank you, Tim. It's a place of my own design. And you're gonna love what we did inside the place for you.

Tim: Really? What did you do inside the house, Donista? Please tell me what did you do inside?

Donista: Mm-mmm. It's a surprise. As soon as we get in, and I'll give you the keys, you'll be so enthralled of what we did for you inside, both up, down, and in the basement.

Tim: I can't wait to check inside my new house.

They pulled up to the driveway, Donista stopped the car, they both went out of the car, went inside the house, and it's so big, clean, and huge, it came complete with a grandfather clock, a shiny black grand piano, a huge living room, huge dining room, a huge kitchen, upstairs, twelve guest bedrooms, his own huge bedroom with a bathroom, with a big sink, toilet, a huge bathtub to fit for a king, an elevator for second, first, and basement, with a high definitional big screen television back in the living room with video, DVD, blue-ray, Direct TV satellite, and downstairs in the basement, a fifties restaurant, a disc jockey booth, a huge dance floor, a disco ball from the basement ceiling up from the dance floor, a big basement restaurant kitchen from behind it, along past it, a popcorn, and refreshments stand, across from it, two wide doors to a huge stadium seating big screen theater with control room upstairs next to it, to put videos, DVDs, and Blue-Rays in there, across from there, two wide doors to the movie, television, and recording studio room, all three rooms very big, wide, and huge. The whole house is so perfect, Tim was so happy, and across from the swimming pools, a huge basketball court, two tennis courts, and a huge baseball field with stadium seats outside, along with a walk, and wishing fountain.

Tim: Donista, this is excellent! I love this place!

Donista: You like it?

Tim: I love it! And I love you, Donista.

Donista: Aw, I love you too, Timothy.

Tim: God, I'm so glad you're my agent, and I want to be with you forever, and ever.

Donista: I take it you're real horny for me, aren't you?

Tim: Not only that I'm horny, Donista, I want you. That's why my penis is getting hard.

Donista: Tell me, baby, have you ever did a transsexual before?

Tim: No, but I've heard of transsexuals. They're strong, sexy, smart women with hot penises. And I want to do one so badly. Are you transsexual, Donista?

Donista: (unzips her pants, and sticks out her big thick large penis.) Well I ain't a homosexual, babe. I'm a chick with a fucking dick!

Tim: I love it, Donista! And I'm ready.

Donista: Do you want to do it in the powder room?

Tim: (softly.) Yes.

Donista: Let's go.

And they both went inside the powder room, closed the door, and Tim asked Donista to do him this favor.

Tim: Say Donista, before we have sex with each other, can you do me a huge favor?

Donista: Anything at all. What's up?

Tim: You've got the best sexy olive skin, and big sexy high Cherokee cheekbones ever, and you're incredibly sexy. Could you slap one of your cheeks across your face for me real good, hard, and grunt? I love it when a woman slaps her face real hard, because it's sexy in a woman, turns me on, gets me horny, makes me want to really do her real good. Please slap your face for me? Please? Pretty please?

Donista: You got it, sweets. Are you ready?

Tim: A hundred percent. Give me your love.

And Donista slapped her left cheek across her face real good and hard for Timothy, and grunted.

Donista: UMM Umm umm!

Tim: I love that, Donista. Do it again.

Donista: Here it comes, dear. (She slaps her face harder.) UMM Umm umm! (Slap!) UMM! (Slap!)UMM! (Slap!) UMM! (A real hard slap!) UMMMMM!

And they both take off each other's clothes, cheekkiss each other, get real close, holding each other real tight, penises connecting to each other, and they started pumping, touching, and having hot sex with each other real good and hard.

Tim: Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Donista! Auh! Donista! Auh!

Donista: UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Tim: Oh, Donista! Say something sexy to me in Spanish, then grunt for me.

Donista: Sure, babe. (She speaks sexy Spanish, then grunts.) UMM!

Tim:Keep it up, Donista! Show me that you love me!

Donista: (speaking Spanish, then grunting!) UMM! UMM! (Speaking Spanish again!) UMM! UMM! (Speaking Spanish again!) UMM! UMM! UMM!

Tim: Oh, Donista! Oh, Donista! OH, Donista! UH! UH! UH! Faster! Faster! Faster, you hot sexy Mexican, European, Indian warrior queen! UH! UH! UH!

Donista: MM! MM! MM! MMM! MMM! MMM! UNH! UNH! UNNH! UNNH! UNNHH!

Tim: Yes, Donista! Yes, Donista! Yes, Donista!

Donista: UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! FUCK! UMMM! Am I your hot female sexy heroic mother fucker?! Huh?!

Tim: Yes, Donista! Yes, Donista! Donista! Donista! Donista!

Donista: UMMM! Yeah! What's my name?! UMMM!

Tim: Donista! UHH!

Donista: What's my fucking name, honey?! UMMM!

Tim: Donista! Donista! DONISTA! AAH! AAH!

Donista: MMM! UNNHH! MMM! UNNHH! MMM!  
Tim: AAH! AAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
Donista: UNNHH! UNNHH! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
Tim: AAH! UH! Uh! Uh. Ooooooooooooooooooooh, Donista, I love you. You're the greatest.

Donista: UMM! Umm! Umm. Oooh, yeah. I love you too, Tim. Did you like what we did?

Tim: Oh I just loved it for my very first time. That was the best, and my first orgasm that I ever had with a woman, including a transsexual. Thank you so much, Donista.

Donista: Well I'm glad you like that, and we'll do it again sometimes whenever you start to get horny again. And if I'm not there, either my roommates, girlfriends, and female celebrity friends will always be there for you when I'm not here. But I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. So how do you like the house?

Tim: It's the best house around, the upstairs, downstairs, basement, my room and bathroom, guestrooms and bathrooms, this powder room, living room, dining room, kitchen, television rooms with dolby surround systems on liner tracks, along with the HD screen TVs on the guestrooms, my room, dining, living, kitchen, my stereo sets, disc jockey booth, jukebox, my basement big screen theaters, and studio rooms, the backyard, the walk, and the wishing fountain are all excellent! This is a dream come true! I can't believe that I am actually my own boss with you as my agent helping me out! This is so way cool! I'm so excited!

But little do they both realize that their every move has been eventually watched up on a helicopter by an evil bearded gypsy smuggler who looks almost like Osama Bin Ladden, but he's not Bin Ladden, his name is Moofeatu Eugenar, a no goodnik incharge of the Hollywood career jumping creep of creeps, along with his little ugly miget sidekick sister named Dusa. They're both from India, and they're rude, rotten, evil, selfish, ignorant, mean, nasty, and down right heartless! They're dangerous criminals who think they claim to know what Hollywood is all about better than anyone else, but they're wrong, they don't know Jack about Hollywood! They are about to get Donista, and all of her friends, and feed Timothy to the nasty drug dealers! Not good!

Moofeatu Eugenar: These Hollywood jokers are a bunch of fucking disgusting dodobird pigs! Dusa, bring me my cellphone here, please.

Dusa: Yes sir, brother Moofeatu.

Moofeatu: That little nerd should never fuck that sexy female in the first place because he's short, and he's a dork! All little wimps like him are dorks because they are mommy's boys, and I will see to it that he really is!

As Moofeatu uses his cellphone to call up this drugdealer incharge of five insulting negative punk crooks very dangerous, stubborn, careless, and real psychos. His name is Dennis Welch, a bald headed drugdealer with a goatee dressed in jeans, a big monster drugee. He, and his menhave a path upstairs on the thirteenth floor in a twenty story apartment building at 3421 San Juan Avenue in South Gate, California with plenty of money he's got on his coffee table, and cocaine. Not cool! He's on the phone with Moofeatu right now.

Dennis Welch: Yo, Dennis Welch; the secret drugdealer speaking.

Moofeatu: Dennis! This is Moofeatu!

Dennis: Yo! What's going on, boss?

Moofeatu: I've got a very important job for you and all of your crew.

Dennis. I'm all ears, sir.

Moofeatu: Remember you've told me you want to become rich and famous, and were trying to get to this girl named Donista, or whoever her name is, but she wouldn't give you the time of day, always beating the crap out of you, casting Goddamn spells on you, calling you names, telling you that you're a drug addict? Do you remember any of that?

Dennis: DONISTA! Yeah, I remember her, and wanting to be famous alright! That fucking witchy bitch turned me down when I told her how much I love her! I want to join her rockband, star in movies with her, go steady, and marry her for life! I've told the bitch how much I've fallen madly in love with her, she hated it, and refused to make me part of her group! And oh yes, she beats me alright! She has beated me so badly everytime I get real horny for her with her olive skin, high cheekbones, long sexy hair, everything about her that's very something to me a lot! I tried, and tried to get over to have sex with her, but she didn't want any of that from me ever, then she slaps me in the face, beats the shit out of me, and cast these Goddamn mother fucking spells on me, then throws me out of her fucking life telling me "I better not catch you around my future group NO MORE!"

Moofeatu: I take it you're still angry because of all of that.

Dennis: Damn right I'm angry! And I'm gonna get her for what she did to me! Her ass is MINE!

Moofeatu: We're all gonna get her big time. We're also gonna get the little whimp that she's with.

Dennis: (shocked!) WHIMP?! WHIMP?! You're saying Donista has got a thing for GEEKS?! WELL I WON'T STAND FOR THAT FUCKING SHIT! Who does she fucking thinks she is, SOPHIA FUCKING VERGARA?!

Another drug addict creepy guy came from out of the bathroom with red short hair, freckles, and very terrible looking, and wears smelly dirty clothes all the time. His name is Gregory Pope, Dennis' partner, and assistant. He saw Dennis on the phone with Moofeatu talking about getting Donista and all of her company to get Donista for himself in a very bad way.

Dennis: I WANT DONISTA NOW!

Moofeatu: We'll all get Donista, I said, and feed the little geek over to you guys and my sister to do him, and do him good.

Dennis: My men and your sister Dusa will give the monster what he wants, and Donista will give me what I want! And if they have a problem with that, the nerd will be sentenced to the junkyard dogs. So he had better be doing drugs with us and be with your little midget sister Dusa! She is sure to teach dweebs like him a lesson!

Dusa: (angry.) Yeah, you tell him, Dennis! I don't want any little geeky piggy child of mine looking for a hot female hero because in my world that's bad! Those creeps need to be the heroes! I want those slaves like him to treat me like a queen! They must have lots of money for me, worship me, and me only, not anybody else, give me action and satisfaction, buy me everything, smoke, drink, fight, kill, turn me on, get me horny, take some drugs if they feel they have to in order to impress a girl like me, and do things my way! I don't want them chickening out on me, nor doing things their way at all! Because it's mine, all MINE, and not theirs, GODDAMMIT! They must act like the men in the movies, the recording artists, and the athletes, not cartoon characters!

Dennis: Don't worry, Dusa! My partner Greg Pope just came out of the bathroom, and I'll explain everything to him, and we'll get our other five men on this as well!

Dusa: I want my men to be stars to the ladies, and I want them to do it all RIGHT! That geek will be with me as his new agent which is me forever and ever, and I won't take no for an answer! I want a man, not a chicken! I crack the whip around those geeks!

Dennis: We know that you do, and you do it very good too! We'll get away with it big time!

Moofeatu: Don't disappoint us, Dennis! When you get it all done, we'll meet you back at your hideout in South Gate to see how good he is for my sister, and all the other girls, if he's not that good with the ladies, then that means he's a monster, and your five men will give him lots of dope and drugs to make sure that he's cool and not crazy, while you've got Donista!

Dusa: Yeah, that's right!

Dennis: Yes, sir! Yes, ma'am! Signing off!

Gregory Pope: Who was that on the phone, Dennis?

Dennis: It was Moofeatu, and Dusa. We've got a job to get our hands on Donista, and some geek who is with her. We're making that creepy little boy be cool like us with pot if he's not right with the ladies.

Gregory: Oh yeah, so you still have a thing for Donista.

Dennis: You bet I do. I don't care if she's a man with penis, I'm bi-sexual too, and she's too much of a hottie for me, and I want her!

Gregory: And we'll get whoever it is that's with her, and tell him he has no right getting with her in the first place because he's a geek, and a mommy's boy! Let's get our five stupid drug addict mean guards out here.

Dennis: Let's do it right away.

And Dennis knocked on their door right next to the room of Dennis and Gregory real good and loud.

Dennis: OPEN THE DOOR, YOU DUMB STONERS!

And poening their roomdoor they did. Five rude, disgusting, dream stealing, future wrecking, double crossing, stupid, ignorant, psycho, homosexual, gay, queer, nasty, bad old ordinary creeps, all fat, ugly, smelly, nappy haired, bearded, ZZTop look alike monster fags named Trater, Evil, Termite, Drag, and Naughty!

All five gay drugies: Hi, Dennis! Hi, Gregory! What do our favorite heroes want from us slaves? You guys are the best friends of ours ever.

Dennis: (angry.) KNOCK IT OFF, you stupid fucking jerks!

Gregory: Yeah, we don't want that around here so quit that, all of you, or we'll beat you up!

Trater: (sadly.) Sorry about that, Dennis.

Dennis: (angry.) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Trater: (scared.) I-I-I-me-mean Mr. Welch-Mr. Welch.

Dennis: You geeks had better get our names right around here, or else we'll chop off your heads! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

All five: Yes, sir.

Gregory: Now we're telling you this for the very last time! DON'T FUCK WITH US!

And the drug addicts frozed, did not say nothing, and looked extremely puzzled at Dennis and Gregory.

Dennis: Listen up! How would you boys love to teach a dream stealing, future wrecking, dorkmiery little boy to be cool and gay like all of you, and fuck him because he has no right being with a woman?

And the five were overjoyed on that, they started laughing, jumping, yelling, screaming, and acting loony like fools.

Dennis: STOP THIS SHIT NOW!

They all stopped doing that.

Dennis: Now we're gonna get this geek whoever he is while I get my hands on Donista. He just moved in here from Chicago, Illinois planning to be a high richly Hollywood producer here with a new house he's got, and everything else he's got all run by her too!

Naughty: Why that's terrible! He's crazy like a geek!

Trater: That asshole shouldn't be with a beautiful woman like Donista!

Evil: Like that's your woman, Dennis! That guy is a dickhead!

Termite: Not only that he's a dick…

Drag: But he's a shitdog!

Dennis: OF COURSE HE IS! And that new house that Donista gave to him, that's my house! And we're gonna get it back, that geek will work for us, and will be fixed up with Dusa, the queen of the future, while Donista is all mine, so is that house! He had better treat Dusa with respect, REAL respect! If not, he'll be drugged, and you all will have sex with him!

Drag: Cool, man! No more of this ragedy old apartment building! We get to move in a better household, a rich one with the stars!

Dennis: You idiot! Me and Greg are moving there alone! You clowns will still live here with the geek!

Gregory: But as soon as you're done with the geek if he doesn't give Dusa what she wants, you guys can also live with us in a very luxary home with the stars.

All five: Thank you, Mr. Welch, and Mr. Pope!

And they all started to give the two clever men hugs, kisses, and sex, but the two men punched and kicked them away from them to walls, the stereo, a lamp, picture frames, doors, two of them went out the hallway next to the elevators, and those two were Trater and Evil. Naughty went up to Gregory to give him a cheekhug going "Umm! Umm! Umm!" But Gregory punched his face out flying over to the old china dish set, and Naughty broke it into little bits, and pieces, and he fell to the floor.

Dennis & Gregory: QUIT FUCKING WITH US, YOU ASSHOLES!

Dennis: NOW I HAVE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU CARTOON HUMOROUS GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING SHITDOGS WITH YOUR HOMOSEXUAL DRAMA! YOU OUGHT TO BE THE GODDAMN FUCK ASHAMED TO YOURSELVES WITH THAT SHIT!

Gregory: YEAH, FIVE AGAINST TWO! THAT'S BAD! VERY BAD!

All five: Sorry.

Dennis: Sorry my ass! LISTEN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! Before we ever get this job off the ground, we've got to have some cooperation! Or WHAT the hell are Moofeatu and Dusa gonna say when they find out you punks acting that way like SHIT!

All five: Uh oh, we forgot about them. They're cranky.

Gregory: Damn right they are!

Dennis: And they better not catch you loony toons messing everything up for any of us, or we're all in danger around here! They want the job done, and they want it done right! And if they chew our butts, we'll chew your butts by feeding you all to the sharks! Now stop acting like a bunch of stupid idiots and let's get to WORK, you dumb mother fuckers!

At 7:30pm at a place in West Hollywood where the stars, fans, workers, producers, and directors hang out, Donista started showing Timothy around the place where the rich, and famous hang out, a really big, and very cool bright place that all of the famous people from all over the world come to Hollywood and mingle with the stars. Donista introduces Timothy to her friends that are stars, and her friends that are not.

Donista: Well, how do you like Hollywood so far, Tim?

Tim: It's the bomb! I love it a lot! So many celebrities, producers, workers, fans, etcetra! This is awesome, Donista!

Donista: This is the place where we famous people from around the world come here to party with the stars here in Hollywood with ordurves, food, drinks, a dancefloor, a DJ, and everybody's having a great time here! Come with me, man. I'll introduce you to the pack.

Tim: That's a cool idea, Donista. I love to be introduced.

First, they both run into a black man very handsome looking, strong, in a silky gold suit with a silky gold hat on his head. He's a comedian, stunt actor, and rapping recording artist. His name is Solomon Griffith, otherwise known as Gold Solo talking to three beautiful women in a middle of a conversation. Donista interrupted their conversation.

Donista: Yo yo yo, what's up, my brotha?!

Gold Solo: (snapped his head.) Donista, yo! What's happening, girlfriend?!

Donista: You, homeboy!

Gold Solo: (to the three ladies.) Say ladies, listen, I've got to go right now, but hopefully we'll see each other again, same time, and same place. So I'll check y'all later.

The three ladies: Love you, Gold Solo!

Gold Solo: (smiles at them.) Love you hot ladies too.

And the ladies walked away to meet more of the famous stars, while Gold Solo chats face to face with Donista by asking her this question.

Gold Solo: So how can I be of your service today, Donista?

Donista: Gold, I would like for you to meet Timothy Duram, our newest member of Hollywood entertainment from Chicago. Tim, this is Solomon Griffith, otherwise known as Gold Solo, comedian, stunt actor, and rapping recording artist.

Gold Solo: Hey, y'all call me Solo. My man, nice to meet you.

Tim: (shaking hands with Gold Solo.) Nice to meet you too, Solo. I'm Tim.

Solo: Right on, man. And welcome aboard to the fabulous place of the stars they call here the city of LA.

Tim: Thank you. Donista's a real sweet girl to be around with. She's my agent. I'm here to be the next Hollywood big thing.

Solo: Really? That's cool! Hey, perhaps me and you can do an action comedy picture together.

Tim: Say, you got it, Solo. We will someday.

Solo: So I take it our main lady Donista is showing you all the ropes of what's happening here in the Hollywood hall of fame.

Donista: In deed I am,my man. And more of our friends are here as well, and I'm going to get him accuainted with more people.

Solo: Well hey, you go right ahead, girl. Don't let me stop y'all none.

Tim: He sure is a very nice man, Donista.

Donista: Yes he is. Well we must be going now, Solo.

Solo. Well it's good seeing you again, Donista. Tim, nice meeting you, and hope to see you again real soon, brotha.

Tim: You too, Solo. We'll see each other soon.

Donista: We'll see you later, Solo.

Solo: Take care, y'all!

Donista and Tim walked around the place again until they ran into a beautiful starlette woman named Batavia Terrace, a milky white, pretty, sexy actress, and model woman with high cheekbones, long sexy blonde hair, pretty smile, large breasts, the same size as Donista, pretty white teeth, beautiful green eyes, pretty nose, sexy cherry lips, she's all dressed in black, cool, beautiful, and dangerous like Donista.

Donista: Hey, Batavia! What's up, girl!

Batavia: Donista! Hahahahaha, good to see my favorite best breast friend again! How are you doing?

Donista: I'm doing great, Batavia honey. What about you?

Batavia: I feel great, and the party here is so excellent! (And she slaps herself real hard across her face.) UMM Umm umm umm umm umm!

Batavia, and Donista went up to each other, opening their shirts, and bras, rubbing each other's breasts, cheekrubbing, and frenchkissing each other because they were so glad to see each other again.

Donista: It's good to see you again, Batavia. I want you to meet Tim; our new Hollywood producer.

Tim: Hi, Batavia. Nice to meet you.

Batavia: Nice to meet you, Tim. Welcome to Hollywood. Hi.

Tim: Thank you so much. You are incredibly beautiful, just like my friend Donista.

Batavia: Aw, thanks, Dude. Me and Donista go way back when we met for our very first time in college at Pasadena City College in Pasadena when we were just freshmen at that time.

Donista: Me, and Batavia studied together, went out places with our friends together, started in a movie together, started checking each other out, that's our first time we slapped our faces hard and had sex with each other.

Tim: That's so kinky, and cool! Can I join you girls too, Batavia?

Batavia: Sure, Tim baby. We'll have a threesome together sometimes. How does that sound for you?

Tim: I think that sounds very cool. What do you think, Donista?

Donista: I agree. Fuck yeah, that's cool! We'll most definitely have a threesome together.

Tim: That would be so great! Batavia, can you slap one of your cheekbones across your face real good and hard for me so that I can give you my intermost biggest cheek to cheek hug and kiss?

Batavia: Sure, sweets. (She slaps her right cheek across her face and grunts.) UMMM! Come here, sexy.

Tim: Yeah.

And Tim went up to Batavia, they gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and kiss.

Tim: Ooh, thank you, Batavia. You and Donista give the best, and the greatest hugs and kisses ever. Thank you so much.

Batavia: Hey, this is Hollywood, honey. We hug, kiss, fuck each other a lot because we're all brothers and sisters here. We love each other big time. You're our brother too, Timmy, so welcome aboard.

Tim: Thank you.

Batavia: You're welcome, Tim honey.

Donista: Well we'll see you a little bit later, Batavia. I still have to show Tim around as his agent.

Batavia: You're his agent, Donista?

Donista: Yes indeed I am.

Tim: Because I'm into women agents, not men, unless they're real hot sexy dragqueens, cross dressers, transsexuals, and she-males

Batavia: Hey, I hear you, Dude.

Donista: Me too. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

And the three of them started laughing together, getting to know each other big time. Then Donista and Tim had to leave to meet other people.

Donista: We'll catch you later, Batavia!

Batavia: You two take care of yourselves! Okay?

Donista: You too, Batavia! Buh bye!

Tim: Wow, Donista, I'm seeing a lot of stars around here.

Donista: You sure are. Very plenty of my friends.

Tim: And who are those two guys doing each other?

Donista: That's Patrick and Dominick.

Yes, it's Patrick McGath, and Dominick David Mazzinallo. Patrick is the short, sexy, handsome milky white Swedish, attractive hot dude with high cheekbones, short blonde hair, very friendly, charming, and sweet. And there is Dominick, a huge muscle body building, smooth, sexy, very attractive, hot and steamy peanut butter colored olive skinned rock and roll British, Italian dragqueen with very high Cherokee cheekbones, long reddish green woman's type hair all the way down to his butt, tall, slim, deep low bass type voice with a British accent, a big thick large hard penis, dressed in black leather, and is a lead singer for the all sexy dragqueen heavy metal, punk rock and roll group called "Silk Express." Him, and Patrick were cheekrubbing, holding each other, feeling each other's butts, pumping each other's penises grunting "Umm! Umm! Umm!" They were having sex with each other like they're gay lovers, but they're not gay. Patrick sees a lot of the band's shows, have their CDs, and has been a fan, and best friend to Dominick and his band for a year and eighteen months.

Patrick & Dominick: (fucking each other.) Umm! Umm! Umm! UMM! UMM! HHH! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (They both came on each other's dicks, and it felt so good.)

Patrick: (in a Swedish accent.) Damn, that felt real good, Dominick. My very first time having sex with you as my hero after knowing you and your band for a year now.

Dominick: (in a British accent.) Absolutely. It's always way cool when you get to know a lot of people for so long, you check them out, then you both freak each other real good. You know?

Patrick: Eventually.

Donista and Tim walked up to them after they're done having sex with each other in the party.

Donista: Hello, you two rock'n'roll studs.

Patrick & Dominick: Donista! We need a hug from you.

Donista: (spreads out her arms.) Sure. Come here, you rock'n'roll charming love maniacs.

And so, Patrick and Dominick go to give a hug to Donista going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Patrick: Thank you, Donista.

Dominick: Thank you, yeah, very bloody well much.

Donista: You boys are so welcome.

Dominick: Say, who's the little bloke you're with?

Tim: I'm Tim; the new Hollywood producer. Hi.

Donista: Tim had recently graduated from Columbia College in Chicago which is his hometown. Now he lives with us in the far west in Southern California.

Dominick: Hey there, Dude. Nice to meet you. I'm Dominick.

Patrick: And I'm Patrick, Tim. Nice to meet you.

Tim: (checking the hotties out.) You guys too. You guys are extremely hot.

Dominick: Hey, thank you, Mate. You're real hot too.

Patrick: Precisely.

Tim: Thank you fellows.

And the three of the boys get real close to each other, and give each other a big face cheekrub, and that feels good.

Tim: Unh! Thank you boys for the cheekhug. That feels so good.

Dominick: Thank you, Tim. We'll do it again sometimes.

Patrick: The next time we ever see each other.

Tim: You got it. We'll get to know each other.

Donista: Isn't Tim an angel, or what?

Patrick: Yes, he's very sweet.

Dominick: He's a real jolly old lad, very friendly. I like that in a being of human.

Tim: Thank you, fellows. It's always great to feel great about yourself with good reports about you. Isn't it, Donista?

Donista: You better believe it. We'll catch you boys later. Okay?

Patrick: Take care, Donista! You too, Tim!

Donista: See ya, Patrick and Dominick!

Dominick: Cheerio, you two! We'll run into each other again real bloody soon!

Donista and Tim walked on to meet some more new people while Patrick and Dominick are still hanging out, and being together.

Patrick: Aren't Donista and Tim swell folks to be around with, Dominick?

Dominick: Absolutely. I think Tim would make a great Hollywood producer eventually.

Patrick: (getting smoochy with Dominick.) Now where were we before that?

Dominick: We were right down to here. (He slapped one of his cheekbones real good and hard across his face.) UMM!

Patrick: Me too. (And he slapped one of his cheekbones across his face hard.) UNH!

And they both smooched each other's cheekbones together, rubbing their faces against each other going "Umm! Umm! Umm!" Meanwhile, Donista and Timothy walked along to meet two hot sexy sexual women having sex with each other, hugging, kissing, slapping their faces very good and hard and grunting (not screaming.) Getting real horny with each other as best friends too because they're she-male tomboys. One of them is forty seven years old, big, tall, slim, very attractive, super sexy, with olive skin, high cheekbones, long black hair, biker woman who's a supervisor for Harley-Davidson motorcycles, and the short cool one is a very milky white skinned, perky, sexy, with high cheekbones, short blonde hair, and twenty one years of age, and an Irish-American toughgirl. Their names are Galena Del Rio, and Tracy Wells. Galena is the big motorcycle Hispanic-Native American woman, and Tracy is the short white streetwise bi-sexual she-male.

Tracy: Umm! Galena, you fuck good, and I love it. UMM! I'm so glad that me and you are great pals forever. MM!

Galena: You bet your life we are, Tracy. MM! I'm glad that you, and your friends came to hang with the big girls. MM! MM! MM!

Tracy: Yeah! (And she slapped her right cheek across her face real hard.) UMM! Umm umm umm umm!

Galena: (slapped her left cheek across her face real hard.) UMM! Umm umm umm umm umm umm umm!

Tracy: HhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH!

Galena: HhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tracy: UMMM!

Galena: UMMMM!

They both came, and peed inside each other in the same time after having rock and roll sex with each other.

Tracy: Oh Galena, that feels so good. I'm glad to be around you a lot as my very breast friend.

Galena: Yeah, baby. I'm glad to be your hero. Do you want to lay your cheek against mine so that we can rub each other?

Tracy: Yeah.

And they cling their facecheeks to each other, and started rubbing them up and down nice and slowly going "Umm. Umm. Umm." Then Donista and Timothy went up to the two tomboy she-males, and Donista said to them "Buenos noches, my kiss tomboy pals!" Galena and Tracy stopped rubbing each other, turned around, and smiled at Donista and her friend Tim.

Galena & Tracy: DONISTA BABY!

Donista: How's it going, sexies? Come give me your love!

Galena and Tracy go to Donista to give her hugs, kisses, licks, and all that good stuff.

Galena: We're doing fine, Donista honey! What about you?

Donista: Doing great, babes. Meet my friend Tim; our new Hollywood producer.

Tim: Hi, Galena and Tracy.

Galena & Tracy: Hi ya, Tim! We're Galena and Tracy! Nice to meet you!

Tim: Definitely you ladies too. Can I have some love too?

Galena: Of course, man.

Tracy: Come on over, Dude.

Tim went over to Galena and Tracy to get hugs and kisses from them, and Tim hugged and kissed them right back.

Tim: Umm. How I love you girls. I love Hollywood.

Galena & Tracy: We love you too, Tim.

Tracy: Donista, would you care to join us?

Donista: Here I come, Amigos.

Then the three tough female she-males slapped their faces real good and hard the same way they slapped each other's faces grunting "UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!" Tim got turned on, and horny after that, then they all took off all of their clothes nude and naked, and the four of them went up, cheekrubbed, hugged, kissed, licked, and had hot steamy rock and roll sex with each other going "UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM! HhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

But meanwhile watching them from hiding under the balloons colored black and white were no other than those double dealing fiendish criminal crimemakers of nine. Moofeatu and Dusa Eugenar with Dennis Welch, Gregory Pope, along with Trater, Evil, Termite, Drug, and Naughty. Each of them have weapons to stop this party so that they can get Donista, Tim, and the rest of the celebs to turn everything upside down. But there will be another band playing on stage real soon.

Moofeatu: There's the boy over there having sex with three sexy girls! How dare he!

Dusa: Yes, how dare he! That's not the way a man should approach to women! Women are supposed to be treated that way from men, not the other way around! I DON'T LIKE THAT, IT'S UGLY!

Naughty: Hey, it's his business. Leave him alone, will you?!

Dusa: (pinched Naughty's left arm.) Get it together, Naughty! That creep is making fun of me! Nobody makes a dream stealing, future wrecking pose at me like that by fucking three women with those ridiculous wiggly things between their legs like that! That's gross!

Dennis: Not only that it's gross, but it's stupid!

Dusa: Women are not supposed to be strong for the men, nor for each other! The men are supposed to be strong for the women! This is bullshit! I won't take this abuse, and I don't have time for it! His ass is mine, that little shitdog! He will be mine, and will treat me like a queen because I'm gonna show that faggot who's boss around here!

Then suddenly, a Japanese all girl rock and roll band came up on the stage to play for the stars. They are five beautiful, pretty, perky, attractive, sexy, strong, hot, big, tall, slim, athletic, powerful Japanese women dressed in black with olive skin, high cheekbones, long brunette hairs all the way down to their butts, and their names are Susan Kushina on vocals and electric guitar, Gina Finalso on electric guitar, Meredith Lakusu on keyboards, Joelyn Hyana on drums, and Christina Dooreen Kayamana on the electric bass guitar. They'll be doing a fast paced, four count, heavy metal, punk, alternative rock and roll hit called "UMM! Rub it!" And the name of their band is called "Cheeks."

All five girls: YUM YUM! Good evening, everybody! We're Cheeks! We're a way cool rock'n'roll sexy all woman band from Tokyo, Japan!

Susan: I'm Susan!

Gina: Gina!

Meredith: Meredith!

Joelyn: Joelyn!

Christina: And Christina!

Susan: And we're going to rock your world with our new damn song! So fuck off and die, all you sexy celebrities over there! This song is called "Rub it!" HIT IT, LADIES!

All five girls: FUCK YEAH!

The drum section from Joelyn starts off, all the band starts in second with an E major chord, and everybody starts dancing, except for the nine criminals. They're still at it of getting their hands on Tim away from Donista and her friends, including the group Cheeks.

Donista: (to Tim.) That's my favorite band, and they're also my friends.

Tim: I would love to meet them after they're done. They're extremely hot!

Donista: (didn't hear him.) What?

Tim: I said, I would love to meet them after they're done! They're very hot!

Donista: Don't worry. You will meet them. I've got it all under control.

Dusa: (to herself and overheard Donista.) Yeah right, you bitch! I hate that band!

Susan: I know that you want to dance nasty.

You look real sexy and flashy.

Let me fill you full of lead,

By giving you my Japanese head!

All five girls: (slapped their faces hard.) UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

Dusa: You girls suck! Get off the stage! GET OFF THE GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKING STAGE!

Susan: I know that you want your sex exciting.

You want power without realizing.

Believe me, my friends, you're a swinger.

Nobody better lay a finger on my rockin' finger!

All five girls: (slapped their faces hard.) UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waitng for?!

Dennis: Shall we make for the shoot out right now, Moofeatu?

Moofeatu: No, not yet.

Dusa: What do you mean not yet, big brother?! I want that Tim guy right now away from that fucking bimbo Donista!

Moofeatu: (to Dusa.) I said "NOT NOW," sister! We will wait until these Asian rock girls are done pleasuring, slapping their faces, and fucking each other like lesbians.

Trater: I think it's neat when they do that.

Dusa: Trater, knock it off or I'll slap you! You shouldn't talk like that about people because that's a name call, and it's not nice!

All five girls: We're waiting for you! (They slapped their faces real good, hard, and they grunted. UMM umm!

Then all five girls take off each other's clothes, getting real close to each other, cheekrubbing, frenchkissing, and having hot sex with each other grunting "UMM," and just breathing hard without moaning, nor making any sound. Then everybody started having sex with each other. The women started slapping their faces very hard during the sex period turning everyone on to have sex with them. That's what makes a lot of men so horny is when a woman slaps her own face very hard and grunting.

Tim: (having sex with Donista.) Donista! Donista! Donista! Do me, Donista! Oh, Donista! UH! Donista! UH! Donista! UH! Donista! Donista! Donista! UH! UH!

Dusa: I hate that Hispanic/European bimbo! She just makes me want to take a belt and whip her one!

Donista: UMM! Timmy. UMM! Timmy. UMM! Do you love it when a hot sex heroine like me fucks you?

Tim: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! HUH! HUH! HUH! HUH!

Donista: Yeah! Yeah! Fuck! Yeah. UMM! UMM! UMM! UMM!

Naughty: Say Dusa, can I have sex with a hot little Indian chick like you?

Dusa: (slapped his face very hard.) You asshole! You're a fucking homosexual for crying out loud! How dare you ask me such a faultfully ugly dorkmiery question like that!

Moofeatu: (put a gun on Naughty's head.) You are not to talk like that to my sister ever again!

Naughty: (to Moofeatu.) But sir, I can't help it if I'm turned on by this whole sex fest.

Moofeatu: I don't give a damn what turns you on! Don't let this happen again! Understood?! Or you won't live to have sex with anybody ever!

Naughty: (scared.) Y-y-yes, s-sir. I-I-I'm very s-sorry about that.

Moofeatu: You leave my sister alone from now on!

Dusa: Yeah, stupid!

And when everybody came having sex, they all peed inside each other. First off, they came with a big sexy UNHM grunt, then they peed inside each other. Then they all put their clothes back on to start dancing again, and the girls from Cheeks put their clothes back on again so that they can start playing again.

Gregory: Are we ready for the kill yet, Moofeatu?

Moofeatu: NOT YET, I said! Wait until they're all done!

Gregory: Right, sir.

Moofeatu: Everyone waits until I give the very important signal! Then do it!

Susan: (singing again.) Let us all get away from it all.

That way we will never fall.

Let's make sex pleasurable all for all.

It makes no difference if you're big or small!

All five girls: (slapped their faces hard.) UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

UMM! Rub it!

What are you waiting for?!

The music continues to play, everyone continues to dance, and everyone is having such a great time at this party. But before it was all over, Moofeatu shot one of the lights from up in the ceiling with his gun, the bullet went PING to the lights, all the other lights went off, everybody started screaming because they were all scared, other noises accure by glasses breaking , pots, skillets, and things were dropped and smashed into bits and pieces, people pushing, shoving, running into each other trying to look for the door to get out of the building, and get away from Moofeatu and his crime making kind.

Tim: (scared and desperately looking for Donista in the dark away from those other people.) DONISTA! DONISTA! WHERE ARE YOU, DONISTA?! HELP ME!

But before he continue to look for Donista any longer, somebody grabbed him, put him in a huge hay bag, tied him inside, then took off with him. Then somebody turned on the lights again, and it was Dominick. Everybody else left the ballroom, except for Donista, Dominick, Patrick, Gold Solo (Solomon Griffith,) Batavia, Galena, Tracy, and Susan and her band "Cheeks," Meredith, Gina, Joelyn, and Christina.

Solo: What the hell just happened here?!

Dominick: I don't know, Solo. But whoever started this mess, he's a bloody dead bloke! Eh?!

Batavia: Fucking blackouts! Nobody bullshits me like that and gets away with it!

Susan: Say Donista, do you have any idea who fired a gun at one of the lights? Me and my girls are ready to kick some Jakie Chan ass on the creep that did that.

Joelyn: Ditto for all of us.

Donista: Exactly. Is Tim alright? Has anybody seen Timmy?

Susan: Let's check. I never met him, but I hear he's our new Hollywood man.

Meredith: Hollywood man?! Well what the fuck are we waiting for?! Let's find him 'cause I want to meet him!

Joelyn: We all do, Meredith.

Donista: Tim!

Solo: Tim!

Dominick: Yo, Timmy!

Batavia: Tim baby, where are you?!

Tracy: Yo, Tim dude, where are you, man?!

Galena: Tim dude, yoohoo!

Patrick: We hope you're alright!

Susan: Tim honey, my name is Susan from the band "Cheeks." I'm friends with Donista, and we want to make sure that you're okay!

Meredith: We don't want to lose our new Hollywood guy!

Gina: We hope that you're not dead!

Joelyn: Tell us you're okay, please!

While everybody else was looking for Tim, Christina walked back inside the ballroom and told everybody this.

Christina: Say Donista, were all of you looking for Timothy?

All: Yes we are!

Christina: Well first off, when I saw him with you, Donista, I thought he looks so adorable like an angel.

Donista: Well thank you, Christina.

Christina: I haven't met him yet, but I know exactly where those assholes have taken him.

Batavia: You do, Chris?

Christina: You bet your modelistic she-male Swedish ass I do, Batavia honey.

Solo: Where did they him, Chris?

Dominick: The mate could be in great danger anytime!

Donista: Well what I've heard about Timothy, those nasty cook crooks whoever they are, they're the ones in great danger!

Galena: Fuck yeah!

Christina: Never mind the fuck yeahs and listen to me!

Tracy: Sorry.

Solo: We're all ears, Chris. What's up?

Christina: Do you all know that old broken down movie studio over at 69TH Street in Westchester?

Meredith: Wait! You mean that old beat up movie studio with a bulldozer, and crane up to the front?

Christina: Bingo! That's where he is with nine smugglers that got him.

Patrick: Smugglers did this?!

Tracy: And caused this Goddamn blackout?! SHIT!

Christina: Yeah, those smuggler shitdogs! That damn bearded Indian and his stuck up midget crack whore!

Donista: Moofeatu and Dusa!

Christina: Along with two evil drugdealers and five stupid faggots! I HATE THEM!

Dominick: Dennis Welch!

Batavia: Gregory Pope!

Gina: And those five irritating, irrational, aggravating, homosexual fucking jerkoffs!

Donista: Trater, Evil, Termite, Drug, and Naughty! THOSE FUCKING DORKS! THEY'LL DO ANY GODDAMN THING TO DESTROY ALL OF LOS ANGELES, AND THEY'RE GONNA HURT TIM WITH SNOTTINESS, DRUGS, AND UGLY GAY PORN!

Solo: Gay porn my ass! Those scummy mother fuckers are gonna make some gay druggie out of Tim, and those jerks will stop at nothing to destroy are pride and joy!

Joelyn: Well what's everybody waiting for?! I know where that is, so let's go!

Batavia: Wait! Wait, all of you! Now I've heard about these guys, they're very tricky, too smart, and extremely dangerous. They will catch us red handed if we try to get them because they won't go for that.

Solo: Man, that's bullshit! Moofeatu's ass is mine!

Everybody: SOLOMON!

Solo: Sorry, my bad.

Donista: Batavia's got a point, they are dangerous. But I've got a very special way to rescue Tim, and get Moofeatu and those other smugglers. So what we'll do is to go into groups. Now how many people do we have here?

Dominick: I'll count who we have.

Donista: Go ahead, Dominick.

As Dominick counts off the people to divide into groups, when he got done, he says the number of what people are there.

Dominick: Twelve. Twelve of us are here.

Tracy: Twelve? Are you sure?

Solo: Now hold up, man! I thought it's thirteen here.

Susan: (to Solo.) No, it's twelve because Tim is still missing! Remember?

Solo: (recounts the people.) Okay, you're right. It is twelve. My fault.

Donista: Okay, so there's twelve of us. We'll make groups of three to rescue Timmy from those drug dealing homosexual monsters! Me, Batavia, and Susan will go in my car to get them. Solo, Dominick, and Patrick will go in Dominick's car. Galena, Tracy, and Meredith will go in Galena's black sixty eight Plymouth Roadrunner hot rod. And you three Japanese chicks, Gina, Joelyn, and Christina on Gina's Toyota Celica. And we've got it made!

Solo: Right on!

Donista: So does everybody know who's group you're with to save Tim from those drug dealers?

Everybody: Yes!

Meredith: (forgot.) No.

Donista: WELL LET'S GO!

So everybody went out of the building as soon as possible into three individual groups, but Meredith forgot which group she's with, so Tracy had to go back and get her.

Tracy: (angry.) Meredith Lakusu, you're with me and Galena! Let's go!

Meredith: Well gee, I thought I was with Donista.

Tracy: No, Donista, Susan, and Batavia are together! You, me, and Galena are together as a group to get Timothy away from those evil smelly smugglers!

They zoom their cars down over to that old broken down movie studio at 69TH Street in Westchester. Meanwhile over there already, Moofeatu, Dusa, Dennis, Gregory, and the five dopey gay guys opened the trunk of their car, took out the haybag, put it in their hideout in the broken down studio, opened the bag up, and let Timothy out of there, and he was really stunned.

Tim: What was that all about?! What is this garbage dump, and who are you people, huh?! Where is Donista?! DONISTA!

But Dusa went up and punched his face, made him do a cartwheel up in the ceiling and back down to the ground flat on his back with a big KA SPLAT, then Dusa said something to him.

Dusa: SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING GEEK! You're gonna be with me. And I'm gonna make a hero out of you if we have to break you into little crummy pieces for being together with that olive skinned modelistic bimbo Donista!

Tim: (angry.) Hey, Donista's my friend, and I like her a lot! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

They all pulled out their guns on his head.

Moofeatu: What was that, young man?!

Tim was afraid to say anything else to them because of the guns they pointed in his head to theaten him.

Dusa: You will be with us, at least you will be with me whether you like it or not! You are not to be with that stupid bimbo ever AGAIN!

Tim: (angry.) Hey, that's my agent we're talking about-

They pulled their guns in his head, and Tim didn't say any last words ever.

Dennis: Now boy, of you do what we tell you to do, and avoid the charm of Donista for good, then you won't be dead.

Gregory: That's right, Mister! You're gonna be working for us, not for Donista! We're gonna get into some gay porn. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Tim: GAY PORN?! I was afraid of that!

Dusa: BE AFRAID, CREEP! BE EXTRA AFRAID! You will work for us without FAIL!

Tim: (very afraid.) Well listen, just who are you people anyway?

Dusa: Dude, you know what? I'm getting sick and tired of your dream stealing, future wrecking antics getting into my way all the time! How dare you keep thinking about that stupid bimbo transsexual when you're here to buy me expensive clothes, take me out places, lift weights for me, defeat dangers, smoke, drink, take drugs including cocaine! I want to be treated like a queen, and you're just the guy that will do that for us with the things I ordered from you, and since men are rich and we women are poor, it's your responsibility to give me a lot of action and satisfaction around here to turn me on and get me horny for me to have sex with you! Now you either show me what you've got, or you'll be with these five stupid fags that are madly in love with you ever since you came to Los Angeles with that bitch!

Tim turned around and looked at the gay guys, and all five started flirting with him like they're not making any sense at all.

All five guys: (to Tim.) Hi ya, sexy! We get to make love together, me and you, honey. (And they started blowing him kisses like idiots!) KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

Tim: Hey knock it off, you guys!

Dusa: Don't tell them to knock it off like that, you dummy! You're one of them because you're with us! And we count on you to be with us forever and ever!

Moofeatu: And one more thing I want to add to this!

Dennis: I'll take it from here, Boss.

Moofeatu: Go right ahead, Dennis.

Dennis: (to Tim.) That house up there that you were gonna have as your own from Donista? Well it's mine now, friend. It's mine, Greg's Moofeatu's and Dusa's!

Moofeatu: But you're not welcome in our place unless you get all of your chores done, you and the five fags!

Tim: WOAH! Hold on a minute! That's my house!

They all put their guns on his head again for talking back. Tim was still terrified with them, and wants Donista so badly.

Gregory: Don't start with us, asshole! Do you understand?! Don't fucking start with us!

Tim: (crying.) Yes, sir.

Gregory: Now we're telling you, you geek, you're gonna do the way we say, and you're gonna do it right without one single thing going wrong! Hear me?! NOT ONE FUCKING MISTAKE!

Dusa: You heard him, not one mistake! Because we say so! We are your masters! And we future people have brought you nerds into this world, and we'll fucking take you out!

Meanwhile, Naughty looked from outside at the door and was shocked because some people were coming at their direction.

Naughty: Some people are coming this way, you guys!

Moofeatu: What?!

Dusa: Nobody's coming over here! Are they?!

Dennis: It better not be that Mexican bimbo with the cheekbones Ms. Xaemoniaz!

Dusa: Donista?! She had better not!

Moofeatu: Okay, everybody hide quick! (To Tim.) Don't you say a word to any of them! Do you understand me?! Or we all will be forced to drill you in holes big time like swiss cheese!

Dusa: That's right! I'm your girlfriend! She's not! So don't get any ideas! Do you hear me?! We'll blow off every bone you have! So not a word, creep! And no funny stuff either!

Finally, Donista, and her friends had arrived at Moofeatu's hideout at the old broken down movie studio where they have Tim.

Donista: This id it, everybody.

Solo: About time we made it.

Batavia: How can someone do something to hurt Tim like that when they don't even know him?! He just moved here from Chicago for God's sake!

Donista: Well we're gonna move them for moving Timmy away from us, and starting a Goddamn mother fucking false blackout in the ballroom! Shit!

Galena: Yeah, shit! Goddammit! FUCK!

Everybody: (to Galena.) Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Susan: Not so loud, Galena. We don't want those crooks to hear us coming to get Timmy out of there.

Galena: Sorry, amigos.

Patrick: Let's keep it down, everybody. We're supposed to be heroes, not underdogs.

Dominick: Patrick's got a point, mates.

Solo: Man, I agree.

So they all surrounded the whole building where Tim is tied up in by those smugglers. But meanwhile back in the building, Dusa whispered this threat to Timothy.

Dusa: You say one word to anybody that comes here, you're in trouble! It is obvious that we're gonna get away with it! Do you understand that?!

Tim: (hurting inside.) Yes, ma'am. Master.

Dusa: Good!

Tim didn't like the rotten evil threats that were given to him by those crooks, and Dusa. He's getting really upset at those crooks taking away everything he's worked hard for. Meanwhile back outside, Donista sneaked up the front door, kicked it down, and saw Tim tied up in ropes.

Donista: Tim honey! Are you alright?

Dusa: (whispering to Tim with another threat.) You tell her yes! Do you understand me?! And you smile when you say that! Well, do it!

Tim was so happy to see Donista again trying to get away from those smugglers, gays, and the female Indian midget, still he's upset with the threats those crooks give him, so he screamed softly, then let out an outburst, then he fell to the ground, broke the chair, and he went free that he tried to hurry to Donista. But before he went anywhere closer to her, Dusa fired her gun at the two of them, but missed.

Donista: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?!

Dusa: (walked over to them with her gun.) I'll tell you what it is, sweety! That guy you've been showing around Los Angeles, he's with me, and I don't think you should bother him like this anymore because he's MY MAN!

Tim: (angry.) NO I'M NOT!

All the crooks: (pointing their guns at them.) YES YOU ARE!

From outside the building, all of Donista's friends came crashing windows, and walls inside the building and said this to the crooks.

All of Donista's group: NO HE'S NOT!

Batavia: YOU SICK FUCKING FUCKS! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE TIM TO DO GAY PORN WITH YOU AND BLACKOUT OUR PARTY AT THE BALLROOM?!

Moofeatu: GET THEM, EVERYBODY!

Galena: OH YEAH, MOTHER FUCKER?! FUCK YOU!

The crooks started shooting at them around the place, but the group jumped around, and away from the bullets, and started fighting those crooks with karate, ninja, judo, boxing, pulling hairs, slapping faces, kickboxing, and all sorts of fighting moves at them. Moofeatu grabbed Solo by his left arm, but Solo punched him real hard in the jaw. The gay guys all came running to get Susan Kushina and her band Cheeks, but the girls gave them such a big high karate kick across their faces real hard, they flew up in the ceiling, and back to the ground SPLAT!

Tim: (trying to run for cover.) I'll meet you guys back outside! Okay, Donista?

But Dusa tripped him down on the floor, and pulled out her gun.

Dusa: FREEZE, MOTHER FUCKER!

Dennis: (points a gun at Donista.) You too, Ms. Xaemoniaz! You and your friends have got a lot to know about us big time! Hey Greg, how are you coming with the Three Stooges?

Gregory: (has Solo, Dominick, and Patrick.) They're right here the way I want them! Right, LITTLE CHILDREN?! (the boys didn't say one word to him at all. They just gave him the middle fingers.) Oh you guys make me so damn sick! March!

Moofeatu: (has all of the girls from Donista's group.) And I have all of you pretty women! If you sexy fucking ladies would come with me please, and don't get any ideas either, otherwise you are dead ladies!

Dennis: (to Donista.) Finally your ass is mine, bitch! Get moving!

Dusa: (to Tim.) Get moving, YOU GEEK!

Tim moved on with Dusa in the next room where the gay guys are waiting for him.

Five gays: We've been waiting for you, lover boy.

Tim just hates that when gay men make passes at him like that, and that just makes him cranky, and disgusted. He stopped for a moment, and didn't want to go any further, but Dusa, still as impatient as ever, pushes his head with her gun keeps telling him to move.

Dusa: GO ON! Move it, will ya?!

Tim: (annoyed.) Will you quit pushing me!

Dusa: (shooting the floor between his feet making him move.) I SAID FUCKING MOVE IT! MOVE YOUR ASS! DO WHAT I SAY! I'M THE BOSS!

Then Tim moved quickly into the room with Dusa, and the gay guys. And when they all entered, Dusa closed the door, and locked it tight.

Tim: Look, what do you all want from me? You don't even know me!

Dusa: SHUT UP! You were supposed to tell her, and all those other girls that you're mine, and not anyone else!

Tim: My dear, I'm not from around here. I'm from Chicago. You don't even know me!

Dusa: (frustrated.) What do you mean by that, HUH?! You are so fucking pathetic! I work real hard trying to get you men to quit acting like comedy reliefs, and start acting like real Hercules men!

Tim: HERCULES MEN?! I'm not here to prove to anybody how good I am! I'm here for only an entertaining cause!

Dusa: WHAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING DAWSON LEERY, CHARLIE BROWN TRATOR! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER, NOT ROGER RABBIT! FUCK! WHAT KIND OF BART SIMPSON MONSTER ARE YOU?! I WANT A RICH SUPERMAN, NOT A POOR CURLY! SO YOU BETTER GET THAT FIXED REAL QUICK DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Meanwhile at another room, Dennis started threatening Donista with grief about being part of her group. Donista was tied around a pole by him.

Dennis: Now, Bitch! You're gonna tell me the truth. Why did you pick a loser to be in your group, and left me out of the picture?

Donista: (angry.) You have no right asking me such a stupid question like that, you macho drug addict junkie monster! This was all your fault! So FUCK OFF!

But Dennis slapped her very good and hard across her face, and Donista grunted.

Donista: UMMM!

Dennis: Don't fuck with me, bitch! Is that CLEAR?! DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Now, why don't you want me to be part of your group? After all, I'm a big, strong, and handsome guy. Why did you replace me with a loser? That's stupid!

Donista: I'd keep those nasty feedbacks to yourself if I were you, FAGGOT!

Dennis slapped her in the face again left and right very good and hard with his left hand, Donista grunted "UMM UMM" after Dennis keeps slapping her.

Dennis: I'm getting sick and tired of you playing dumb with me like this! Now you better tell me the truth! Why don't you want me in the group?!

But meanwhile in the other room, Gregory had Solo, Patrick, and Dominick to do something bad to each other for him.

Gregory: Okay, Moe, Larry, and Curly, or should I say Alvin, Simon, and Theodore!

Solo: Man, who are you calling Alvin, Simon, and Theodore?!

Dominick: And Moe, Larry, and Curly for that matter, eh?!

Gregory: SHUT UP! I'm talking here! You got that?! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, ALL THREE OF YOU! Now, I want you guys to do something for me.

Solo: What 'chu want us to do, man?

Gregory: (angry.) If you would just clam up a bit, asshole, I'll tell you!

Solo: Sorry, man. My fault.

Gregory: I want the three of you to put up your dukes, and start punching each other on the face real good and hard, and no stopping unless I say so!

Patrick: Excuse me?! Punch my friends across their faces?! No way, man!

Dominick: I'm not doing that either because that's bullshit! Fucking bullshit!

Solo: Man, you're crazy! I ain't doing that jive either because Pat, and Dom are my boys!

Gregory: (shouting at them.) DO IT, I SAID! PUNCH EACH OTHER! I WANT TO SEE SOME FUCKING ACTION!

And the boys started going at it with each other by slugging out on each other's faces.

But meanwhile at another room, all of the girls stuck with Moofeatu with a gun pointed to their heads were all in a rut just like everyone else.

Moofeatu: Okay, ladies, now that you all are here with me, I need you to do something for me!

Batavia: Go fuck yourself, Bin Ladden! We're not doing nothing for you!

Then all the girls started yelling at him telling him that they won't do a thing for him. But Moofeatu fired his gun up in the ceiling to shut the girls up three times going "PING! PING! PING!"

Moofeatu: I am in charge around here, and you fucking bitches will do what I tell you! Do you understand me?!

All the girls: Yes, sir.

Moofeatu: Good. Now I want you girls to pull each other's hairs, slap each other's faces, rip off each other's clothes, and have sex with each other. Do it now, or I will blast all of you.

Galena: (to the girls.) He means it, you girls. We better do what he says. He's not joking around.

Meredith: (afraid.) Ladies, let's just get this over with. Okay?

Gina: Right, before he starts to fire away on us.

Moofeatu: QUIT TALKING AND DO IT!

Gina slapped Batavia real hard across the face, Batavia slapped her back, then they started pulling each other's hairs, then all the other girls tried to break up the fight, but finding themselves pulling hairs, slapping faces, ripping off each other's clothes, and after the catfight, they atarted to have sex with each other. Nobody screamed, nor moaned, they just grunted with UMMs and UNHs!

Moofeatu: Oh yes, how I just love my girls! Keep it up, Ladies! That's real sexy, and I love it! Ooh, keep it going, sexies! It just turns me on when you girls do each other! Ooh, I just love it to death! Rub those tities, smooch those cheekbones, FUCK THOSE BODIES!

While the girls are pleasuring each other like Moofeatu likes for them to do, in another room, Tim was really getting sick and tired of Dusa's raving, and disgusting behavior, and the gay guys coming on to him.

Tim: (stood to Dusa bravely.) I'm not afraid of your threats, Dusa! (To the gay guys.) And you guys just stop that! You just keep your hands to yourselves!

Dusa: You let them touch you! I want a man! I want a hero NOW! NOW, ASSHOLE!

Tim: I'm not afraid of your gun either! You can't change me from being the way I am. I'm not a superhero, I'm just me. I love being me the way I am! That's what makes me special! Do you have a problem with that?!

Dusa: YOU FUCKING PRICK! I TOLD YOU TO BE MY HERCULES, NOT MY MONSTER!

Tim: I'M NOT A MONSTER, YOU BITCH! I'M THE NEW HOLLYWOOD PRODUCER!

Dusa: I WANT A STAR, NOT A PRODUCER!

Tim: YOU"RE NOT MY AGENT, YOU MIDGET WITCH! DONISTA IS! AND IF SHE WAS IN THIS ROOM RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW, SHE'D WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR LITTLE STUCK UP, TRIGGER HAPPY MUNCHKIN BITCH ASS AT NO TIME FLAT!

Dusa: NERDY FUCK! WHAT PART OF I WANT A SUPER DUPER STAR MEL GIBSON HERO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!

Tim: FOR THE LAST TIME, BITCH, I'M NOT HERE TO BE ANYBODY'S HERO BUT MY OWN!

Dusa: YOU FUCKING FUCK! YOU'RE MR. T, NOT MEL BLANC!

Tim: I DON'T HAVE TO BE MEL BLANC, NOR MR. T! I'M ME, I SAID! I'M TIMOTHY WAYNE DURAM! I'M A HOLLYWOOD PRODUCER!

Dusa: NOT PRODUCER, HERO! HERO! BE MY HERO!

Tim: NO!

Dusa: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!

Tim: YOU HEARD ME RIGHT, BITCH! I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE MYSELF TO ANYBODY, NOT EVEN YOU, YOUSNOTTY CROOK!

Dusa: That's it, you little shitdog! You don't want to be the man I expect all men especially you to be, THEN YOU DIE!

Tim: GO AHEAD AND SHOOT ME, YOU FUCKING BITCH! BUT I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!

Dusa started shooting at Tim with big time rage, but missed because Tim fell on the floor tied up to a chair on purpose.

Tim: YOU MISSED ME, BITCH!

Tim tried moving around, and tried getting up on his own two feet. Dusa still fires at him, but Tim made it up to move around. Still he's tied up to a chair, but able to move away from Dusa's bullets.

Tim: YOU DON'T KNOW ME, YOU BITCH! I JUST MOVED HERE FROM CHICAGO, ILLINOIS!

Dusa: STOP IT, SHITDOG! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!

Tim: NO, YOU FUCKING MAN HATING MIDGET DYKE! YOU'RE A LESBIAN, AND I HATE LESBIANS!

Dusa started shooting at him furiously, but Tim still runs around playing with her a bit.

Tim: YOU SUCK, DUSA!

Dusa still fires her gun at him, but Tim still runs and jumps all around the room like a fast paced rubber ball avoiding Dusa's bullets.

Tim: FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING DYKE!

Dusa still firing at Tim, but he still moves and jumps around away from the bullets of Dusa. Finally Tim stands next to a heat, and conditioner generator to really give to Dusa a taste of a lesson.

Tim: DYKE! DYKE! DYKE! DYKE! DYKE! DYKE!

Dusa: YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF WITH YOUR ANTICS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Dusa fires away, Tim zips, and the bullets ping to the heater's compus, shoots it off, smoke comes out, half of the metal part blows out of smoke, then smashes into Dusa, and makes her fly to a wall and smashes a giant hole in it.

Tim: (to Dusa.) SO LONG, LESBOOOOOOOOOOOO!

After that, Dusa flys into Dennis in another room with Donista still tied up in a pole. Then Dusa, and Dennis both run into another wall from another room, running into Gregory with Solo, Patrick, and Dominick. Then the three smugglers "Dusa, Dennis, and Gregory" ran into another wall into another room, ran into Moofeatu with the girls, and all four crooks run into the very last wall, to the outside of the building. Three of the crooks fell down to the grass, except for Dusa who flew down to a garbage can, and it and she rolled down on a walk into a dock, into a pole, to a boat shop with a big KA BOOM, and right down into the water with a big SPLASH! Then the garbage can sank into the water slowly with Dusa in it, but before the can went to the ground of the water, Dusa broke away from the can, swam back up to the surface, out of the water and into the sand she walked.

Dusa: MY HAIR, MY NEW CLOTHES, MY WONDERFUL SEXY BODY! IT'S ALL A GODDAMN MESS! I'm gonna find that little fuck, and I'm gonna kill him!

But meanwhile back in the busted building, the girls, boys, Donista, and Tim were bound to get out of here.

Susan: Donista, Tim, Solo!

Christina: Are you guys alright?

Donista: I'm fine, everybody.

Tim: Well I'm not! Those gay guys hid inside a closet coming out flirting with me again! Somebody help me please!

Drug: Come on, loverboy. You know that you want us. You're in love with us, are you?!

Tim: I am not! Get the fuck away from me, you gay mother fuckers!

Solo: (walked in with Patrick, and Dominick.) You heard him, mother fuckers! Unless y'all want to get your asses rammed to bits, y'all better clear out!

Evil: Don't go telling us what to do, you mean mess of styly losers! He's our lover, and we found him first!

Termite: Yeah, you three go find yourselves some other lovers, and leave ours alone!

Tim: (to Solo, Patrick, and Dominick.) You guys, please help me, or at least get Donista!

Solo: She's on her way, man. Just hold on tight.

Donista: (to the five gay guys.) And she's here right now, you queer bastards! Now let him alone!

Trater: That does it! I won't take anymore of this shit! GET 'EM, MEN!

Then they all started fighting the gay guys while Donista is untying Tim.

Tim: Boy am I so ever glad to see you, Donista.

Donista: Well I'm always here for you whenever you need me.

Tim: Thank God.

While the people are still fighting, Donista untied Tim, he went free, and ran out of the busted studio to wait for Donista and the rest of the gang. Then Donista used her witch magic to lightning challenge those gay guys out of the studio, and into the street going "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Donista: THERE, now I hope you bastards know what that's for!

Tracy: Say, where's Timmy?

Donista: He's out up front waiting for us.

Dominick: Well let's get the hell out of here!

Patrick: Immediately!

But before they left the studio, Moofeatu, Dusa, Dennis, and Gregory came back to the studio to stop them with their guns pointed at them.

Dusa: You mother fuckers aren't going anywhere!

Donista: (brighted her eyes.) Yes we are!

She used her eyes to zap metiors at the four smugglers, made them fly to another wall, and back outside to the ground again.

Donista: Fucking roadkills!

Suddenly, they heard some popping noises which are coming from the generator after Dusa shot it by accident shooting at Timothy.

Susan: Hey, what's that awful popping noise?

Solo: I don't know. Wherever it's coming from, Because I can smell something burning.

Batavia: Burning? Holy shit! It's coming from that heat generator from that room!

Donista: SHIT! Let's get out of here! It's gonna blow up!

Meanwhile from outside, the four smugglers heard it too.

Moofeatu: What's that popping noise that I hear from inside?

Dennis: What popping noise, sir?

Gregory: OH MY GOD, IT'S FROM ONE OF THE HEAT GENERATORS!

Moofeatu: WHAT?!

Dusa: THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE!

Moofeatu: WHAT DID ONE OF YOU DO?!

Dennis: Sir, I had nothing to do with that! Honest!

Gregory: NEVER MIND THAT, YOU GUYS! LET'S JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!

Dusa: I'm gonna kill that geeky mother fucker, wherever he, and that fucking bitch have gone off to!

Donista and her friends drove out of there, the four smugglers ran for cover, and the whole studio blew up with a big KA BLAMO! After that, they got to their cars, and started going after Donista and her group. The gay guys saw the explosion too. And they were not very happy about it, not one bit.

Termite: Why did our building blow up in pieces like that?!

Trater: Those stupid fucking Donista folks did this! Let's get to our car and get those losing fuckers!

Drug: Yeah, man! They can't take away our gay pride like that!

Naughty: Of course, those evil villans took our lover away from us, and that's not fair at all!

Evil: You guys, enough talk! Let's just get our lover back from that Spanish-European Salma Hayek/Angelina Jolie bimbo before we run over ourselves by standing here on the street! Well let's go!

The gay guys got into their car, an old beat up 1975 Oldsmobile Cuttless Supreme painted brown, foor door, four seated, and is in great condition because they just added a new motor, new oil, transmission, new everything inside the car. That car maybe old, but it runs fast just like a racing car from Nascar!

Naughty: I'm gonna kill him for being with that Mexican witch! He has no fucking right to be with her! He's with us!

Evil: Right! He has very high hopes of being a Hollywood producer, and that turns us on!

Drug: And it gets us horny, especially the way he had crushes on women that were never interested in him, most definitely turns us on, and I love it!

Termite: We all love it in that guy a lot! We want him so so very very bad! That's why he's with that witch Donista, his dreamgirl that doesn't really exist in life at all, especially in his dreams!

Trater: Yeah, you're telling me! Nobody loves him but us!

Naughty: Let's play the CD, and sing our gay guy song now that we have a new stereo radio system complete with XM digital radio.

Evil: Good call.

As Trater driving the car puts the CD into the player, rock music appeared in a fast paced, four count heavy metal rock tune called "Gays Gays Gays," and the five boys are going to sing that dedication to Tim, but it's a bad one! HOW STUPID!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: We're the five gay guys and we would never touch anybody else's butt but yours.

So tell us who do we want to fuck?!

NOBODY BUT YOU!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: You shouldn't think there's a woman out there for you, because

Women are not into geeks!

And if that happens then,

WE KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Trater: You've been a bad boy for your hopes to high,

And you know that it's just not good!

Naughty: And when you make those women mad with your dreams about their faces,

Then we'll do you like a gay guy should!

All five: Said so the gay guys, and we're not attracted to anybody else but you!

So tell me, boy, who do we want to fuck?!

NOBODY BUT YOU!

Donista: (to the five gay guys.) YOU BASTARDS!

Driving, and speeding along the California streets, highways, and bi-ways with a guitar solo in the middle of the song, Donista, and all of her friends were all trying to out run those smugglers for what they did to Timothy.

Tim: Hurry, Donista! Those creeps are still ganging on us!

Donista: Don't worry, Tim honey. They won't get us at all because they can't outsmart my witchy powers.

Moofeatu: I'LL GET YOU, YOU FUCKING WITCH!

Dusa: GEEK, YOU'VE JUST CAUSED A BIG ALARM! NOW YOU'RE IN HOT WATER FOR BEING WITH THAT BITCH AN NOT ME! I'M GONNA FUCKING BLOW YOU OFF!

The smugglers fire away with their guns to shoot at Donista and her friends while driving along the roads real fast to get them. The gay guys did the same thing.

Solo: Man, I swear, those guys don't give up very easy, do they?!

Dominick: Well they don't call the shots. Let's get our guns out and shoot them all.

Patrick: Right! Let's kick their ever loving fucking ass!

The boys get their guns out and shoot at them back that this is like a James Bond, The Fast and the Furious, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote like action paced, razor sharp, crazy adventure from road to road, gun firing, and going ape. The five gay guys started singing again while this mess was still going on.

Evil: Boy, I wanna get laid!

All five: We're the five gay guys, and we would never squeeze anybody else's ass but yours!

So tell us who do we want to fuck?

NOBODY BUT YOU!

Tim: (to the gay guys.) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

All five: Boy, you have no right thinking there's a girl who will always be there for you!

For once you get them angry with that,

WE KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO!

Susan: (to the gay guys.) FUCK YOU, ASSHOLES! I DON'T THINK SO!

Termite: Let's both go steady from all of this where no one can see us doing the do.

Galena: (to Termite.) SON OF A BITCH!

Dusa: (to Tim.) Because you know how I feel if you don't do what they say, then I'll break and tear the shit right out of YOU!

Batavia: (to Dusa.) YOU BITCH! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!

All five: We're the five gay guys and we don't give a shit for anybody else but you!

So tell us who do we want to fuck?!

NOBODY BUT YOU!

Donista: (to the gay guys.) I OUGHT TO BITCH SLAP YOU FAGS SO HARD FOR SINGING THAT STUPID, NO GOOD FUCKING SONG! IT'S PATHETIC!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

All five: Gays! Gays! Gays!

Evil: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tim: (to the gay guys.) Could you knock it off with that "Gays Gays Gays AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" You guys are sick, and I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR GERMS!

Donista: Yeah, you tell them, Tim. Tell them how to read and write!

Shooting, driving, and carrying on, Donista and Tim were getting tired of those gay guys coming on to them which is not right. So Donista had no other choice but to use her left hand to create a big lazor beam, and zap it at the gay boys' car, threw a hole in the front of it, and it blew with a big KA BOOM! The gay guys flew up in the air after that, then down to the smugglers' car which is a shiny classic black 1961 Caddilac Coupe D Ville, a four door, four seated col family car that Moofeatu is driving with Dusa, Dennis, and Gregory. The gay guys rough landed on the seats in the car because the roof top was open, which they've landed on the other smugglers, they started to scream, Moofeatu almost lost control of the car because of those gay guys, but he's got the car back in full progress again, and they all started yelling at the gay guys.

Moofeatu: What the fuck are you queers doing flying in our car like a bunch of fucking idiots?!

Dusa: You geeks could've gotten us all killed with that fucking stunt!

Trater: It wasn't our fault! We didn't do this ourselves! It was that witch Donista! She did this, and we're gonna get her for this!

Gregory: Are you guys fucking nuts?! Get back to your own car!

Naughty: Look, Donista blew up our car with her witchy bitch powers, that's why we're here!

Evil: Yeah, that's right! She did this, and we're gonna get her for that!

Dusa: Get the fuck outta here, you faggots!

Trater: Look, didn't you guys hear what we said?! Donista used her supernatural witchy bitch slap powers to blow up our car! And now we have no car!

Dennis: Look, you faggots had better get out of here this instant, or we'll punch you out!

Moofeatu: Get out of my car, I said! You're making me lose control of my driving! Get out right now, you gay wads!

Evil: You can't kick us out like this, we're on your side! We're fighting Donista together!

And the smugglers, and gay guys were all arguing, fussing, and fighting like little children, Moofeatu, started to lose control of his car skidding left and right on the freeway driving too fast that they drove right pass Donista, and all of her friends, and they started laughing at the smugglers loud and hard, and calling them all sorts of names.

Solo: MONSTER MOTHER FUCKERS!

Tim: BAD OL' FUCKING PUTTY TATS!

Dominick: DREAMROBBING SHITDOGS!

Galena: LESBIAN GIRLS!

Susan: FUCKING ASSHOLES!

Patrick: GAY WADS!

Tracy: FUCKING DICKHEADS!

Batavia: FUCKING PRICKS!

Donista: YOU BASTARD BASTAS!

The other Japanese girls: YEAH, YOU BASTAS!

And Donista snapped her left fingers, and lightning came from the sky flashing all over the place real good and loud. One of the thunderbolts came charging after Moofeatu's classic car with the rest of the other smugglers, and the lightning blew up the whole car, the smugglers flew from the freeway and off high into the distance, and back down, and were nowhere to be seen. The lightning stopped, and everybody jumped and yelled for joy because the smugglers were gone.

Gina: FUCK YEAH! HOORAY!

Susan: YIPPY!

Meredith! YEAH! About time they go to pick on somebody their own sides, those fucking jokes!

Solo: Right on, those jive time dudes need to take some Goddamn mother fucking time out big time!

Tim: Could you believe them, Donista? Those bozos have the nerve to tell me that I'm not allowed to have high standards, because gay guys get turned on by that, and girls don't dig that in men? Yeah right!

Donista: Yeah, man. You're telling me. (She translates that into Spanish.)

Tim: I'm Timothy Duram, and I don't give a hoot

For anybody else but you, Donista!

Who do I love?

NOBODY BUT YOU!

Donista: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

They were only joking around with each other making fun of the nasty smugglers that start to tangle with them for the wrong reasons.

Donista: I'm so glad that's all over with. Aren't you, Timothy?

Tim: Most definitely! Moofeatu, and those creeps are just so old news. And old news they are.

Donista: You better believe it, honey.

Tim: So where to next, DX?

Donista: Another way cool party. Give the word!

As Tim points his finger on everyone else leading them where the next place there is to party with the stars because Donista has a song to play and sing with her band over there. Their place is back to Hollywood at Universal Studios' Hard Rock Café where all the stars, and fans hang out for dinner and see a lot of hot rock bands.

Donista: This is it, Tim. Our Universal Studios Hard Rock Café.

Tim: Wow, how cool is Hollywood?! This is just like the Hard Rock Café in Chicago across from the McDonald's. But this Hard Rock Café is so much bigger, and more incredible!

The other cars parked along the parking lots, and the group came up to see Donista and her band perform for everybody.

Solo: Damn, I haven't been to the Hard Rock Café in such a long time.

Batavia: Yeah, tell me about it, Dude. I used to GAGA over REO Speedwagon, Aerosmith, and Madonna back when I was a teenager.

Christina: You do, huh, Batavia?

Batavia: Absolutely, Chris.

Tracy: (looked inside.) Wow, Galena, look at all the celebrities inside, including my favorite rock band "The Black Crows."

Galena: Well, what are we waiting for, girl? Let's go inside and meet them all.

Solo: Let's all go inside. You're telling me. I want to meet the beautiful Sharon Stone.

Galena: I want to meet Shakira.

Susan: I don't know about my girls, but I want to meet Jet Li.

Gina: Well we're all meeting Jackie Chan.

Batavia: I'm meeting Guns'n'Roses.

Dominick: Me and Patrick are going to meet singer Jewel. Let's go, Patrick.

Patrick: Right you are, handsome.

Tim: Gee, Donista. There are so many celebrities whom I want to meet, you're gonna be on stage soon, and I don't know who to meet first. I know that I just moved here, butI don't know who.

Donista: Meet 'em all. That's how I do it.

Tim: Really?

Donista: You got it.

Tim: Can I have sex with you after the show?

Donista: Sure, sweets. We'll all have sex together after my show is done.

Tim: Cool! Oh Donista, you're the best!

And they both went up to give each other a big cheek to cheek hug and kiss. They hugged and kissed each other three times.

Tim: I love you, Donista.

Donista: (smiling.) I love you too, my dear. Now get out of here before you miss your chance to get a seat because it's going to be very packed.

Tim: Right, and it can be crowded in there.

So as Tim heads inside the Hard Rock Café to meet a lot of his favorite celebrities, the foods are all served, the memoirs are here, and the lights, action, and curtains come out, and Donista's up on stage, and everybody claps for her.

Donista: Thank you all for coming here in the Hard Rock Café. And now, ladies, gentlemen, celebrities, and big friendly fans to their heroes, Donista; that's me, has a very special treat for all of you. So everybody get up out of your seats, hop into this dance floor so that we can dance the fucking night away big time! This new song of mine is gonna kick your Goddamn mother fucking ass, so LET'S ROCK 'N'ROLL! My new song is called "Thrill!"

So everybody starts to dance to Donista's band with four guitar players, two acoustic guitar players two keyboard players, one electric bass player, one bongo player, one konga player, one timbales player, one drums player, two tambourine players, four violin players, four girl singers on the right side, and four boy singers on the left all doing a fast paced, four count rock alternative hit song.

This song starts off in an F major chord with a lot of action, and Donista starts off singing.

Donista: We're all getting down and dirty!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: And we're gonna have to do it early!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: Let me be your best friend so we can do each other, getting hot, the sooner, the surely! UNH!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: Like Peter Piper picked some picked peppers!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: There ain't no need to run for cover!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: Dance close to each other, and to sex on another, we're humping good like X-rated fuckers!

Chorus: So what do we do when you want to hump?

Donista: Well what you nne is the mother fucking thrill!

Chorus: What do we do when you want to have sex?

Donista: Well what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do wew do when we see somebody flaming hot?

Donista: What you need is the Goddamn thrill!

Chorus: What do we do when we want to have sex?

Donista: Well then, what you need is the thrill!

Everybody: YEAH!

Everybody was still dancing, rocking, and getting down, dirty, and nasty like sex cravers. Donista started singing again along with the chorus.

Donista: Yeah, baby, we all are gonna make it!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: Get the hell out of here if you can't take it!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: We're the Goddamn mother fucking night owls of Hollywood partying like we mean it, and not faking it!

Chorus:

Donista: OOH, It's making me hot!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: The action just doesn't want to stop!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: We make it so good we just make it plain! No sense of anything to be on top!

Chorus: NO! And what do we do if we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do if we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do if we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do if we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Everybody: YEAH!

And everybody started dancing dirty again. They were having such a great time with Donista's song. But just then, driving in a stolen taxi cab were none other than those nasty smugglers again. Moofeatu, Dusa, Dennis, Gregory, Trater, Evil, Termite, Drug, and Naughty. They pulled into the parking lot at Universal Studios, up to the Hard Rock Café with their guns, and weapons surrounding the whole building to get Donista and her cool friends, and get Timothy to Dusa.

Moofeatu: This is it, everybody. They're at this Hard Rock Café. We will take them, and all of the fucking celebrities by surprise after that dumb song is over, then we'll get them all, while Dusa and the gays get Tim. Does that sound cool?

Dusa: Fuck yeah! That dork ass mother fucker will treat me like a queen and not go back to that bitch of a witch whether he likes it or not! I'm sick of women acting like men treating them like therepists, and kings, THAT'S GROSS!

Everybody: (to Dusa.) Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Drug: Do you want to foul up our surprise, Dusa?!

Dusa: Shut up!

Drug: (sadly.) Sorry.

Gregory: Knock it off, you guys! We're in a mission to get them all and take them down, and you two are just acting silly! Come on, get with the fucking program for God's sake! Shit!

Termite: (to Drug and Dusa.) Yeah, you two!

Moofeatu: Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Now that's enough of that from all of you! Let's just make with the kill and shut up!

Everybody was still singing and dancing, and Donista continued singing.

Donista: Boy, I want to fuck you real good!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: I'm gonna do you like a nasty girl should!

Chorus: UNH!

Donista: If you men ever wish, I want to turn you on by slapping my face if I could!

And true to her word, she goes on slapping her face left and right very good and hard grunting "UNH" in the half middle of the song.

Donista: (slaps her face left and right.) UNH! UHNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!UNH!UHNH! UMM UMM UMM UMM UMM Umm umm umm!

Chorus: What do we do when we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do when we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do when we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do when we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Everybody: HELL YEAH!

Chorus: What do we do if we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: What do we do if we want to go UNH?!

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill! UNH unh!

Chorus: Yeah, mother fucker! What do we do if we want to have sex?

Donista: Then what you need is the thrill!

Chorus: We want it!

And the music continues to play rough and hard for the sex part.

Donista: Ladies, on a count of three, slap your faces real good and hard for your lover and grunt so that we can fuck together! Everybody ready?!

All the women: FUCK YEAH!

Donista: Okay! One! Two! Three-

But before the women were going to slap their faces to have sex with everybody, the no good drug addict smugglers broke the love up by breaking in the café jumping through the windows with their guns up and ready to shoot the persons that ever make one false move, including having sex. Moofeatu scared them all with this.

Moofeatu: HOLD IT RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! No one is to fuck anybody of any kind!

Tim: (hiding backstage away from the smugglers.) Oh no, not them again! What are they, nuts?!

Dusa: (pointing a gun on Tim's head.) Shut up! You were supposed to be my muscle man whether you like it or not! You will stay away from Donista! Why didn't you do like we asked?!

Tim: Hey fuck you, you shrimpy bitch! I'm not into you!

Dusa: Wrong answer, jerk! I said, why didn't you give up Donista, and come to me? HUH?! ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING GEEK!

Batavia: (pointing a gun at Dusa's head.) He just gave you his answer, you fucking dyke! Now let him be, or I'll blow your fucking brains out! Do I make myself crystal clear?!

Dusa: (to Batavia.) HEY FUCK YOU, BITCH! HE'S MY MAN, AND NOBODY ELSE'S MAN! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT THERE!

Batavia: The hell he is! Now you turn him loose this instant, or you're a dead shrimp!

Tim: (to Dusa.) You heard Batavia! Now leave me ALONE!

Dusa: (snotty.) NO, MOTHER FUCKER!

Batavia: LOOK, YOU FUCKING BITCH-

But Dusa kicked Batavia between her legs, slapped her face very hard, punched her, and kicked her sky high onto one of the restaurant tables. Tim tried to get away from Dusa, but she grabbed his left arm in time with a strong grip and said this to him.

Dusa: Where are you going, dweeb?! You're gonna be with me! Remember?!

But Susan of the band "Cheeks" came to Tim's rescue by kicking Dusa from behind backstage with a big HAYYAAKK! And Dusa flew straight to Moofeatu and those other smugglers running over to a wall with a big KA POW! Then everybody runs over to fight them all because of their selfishness!

Moofeatu: GET THEM ALL!

Solo: YEAH, I'M READY TO KILL THE MOTHER FUCKERS!

They were all kicking, punching, hitting, slapping, throwing things, breaking things, knocking things over, running into things just to fight Moofeatu and his nasty smugglers gang. The crooks, bartenders, waiters, and waitresses started fighting them too. Donista, her group, and the bouncers did the same thing. Dusa tried to look for Timothy all frustrated, angry, and grumpy, but Batavia pulled her hair with a strong grip.

Dusa: (screamed.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Batavia: (picks Dusa up.) Going somewhere, you little bitch?! Because if you are, it better not be going after Timothy! You got that?!

Dusa: You put me down at once, you fucking Barbie doll from fucking Hasbro!

Batavia: You mean "Mattel," You fucking bitch!

And Batavia punched Dusa's face sky high straight over to the kitchen. And she knocked a lot of stuff down in there. The cooks were not very happy about that, so they brought chocolate cream pies, one hundred of them, to throw at the bad guys, and they did. When Dusa got up from the kitchen floor, a female cook with blonde hair pulled Dusa by her hair, slapped her stupid face, and said this to her.

The female: You don't belong here! You're not an employee here! Now GET OUT, AAAAAND STAY OUT!

And the woman threw her out of the kitchen flying high, and back down into the fight. When Dusa fell on the floor, she got up, used her gun, and pointed it at the female cook with a threat she said to her.

Dusa: YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA-

But Donista went up there and punched her face to a wall.

Donista: Shut up, Dusa! I'm casting a very bad spell on you, and your wicked smuggler frenemies for what you did to our friend Timmy! You're not to go anywhere near him again! And I'll make sure to see to it that you don't!

Dusa: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

But a pie was thrown at Dusa's face by Tim before she went on acting hysterically stupid, and disgusting like a lesbian dyke.

Tim: (to Dusa.) That's what you get for raping me, telling me to be some Superman for you which I am not into that shitty mess! YOU BITCH!

All the crooks were behind the wall with pies on their faces, and all over their clothes. Now that the fight is over, Donista went up and cast a very bad spell on those rotten drug addict smuggler dealers, and boot them up in outer space big time!

Donista: Blah blah blah, as fast as a car!

Quick as a plane, I'll kick you far!

For all the crime waves you have caused!

You're far from this earth without one pause!

FUCK YOU, MOTHER FUCKERS!

The smugglers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Everybody: FUCK YOU, MOTHER FUCKERS!

And Donista used her witch powers with volts on her hands, and lazor beams in her eyes. First she zap big lightning volts at the smugglers, then she used her eyes for their take off power out of the city, and out of this planet for good, and forever! The smugglers started letting out foul language because Donista's magic is killing them.

The smugglers: SHIT! GODDAMMIT! FUCK! CRAP! BULLSHIT! DAMMIT! HELLFUCK! GODDAMN MOTHER FUCKER! WITCHY BITCH! COCKSUCKER! SHITDOG! SUCKFUCKER! ASSHOLE! GOD, FUCK IT! DICK! PRICK! DILDO!

And they all blasted off like missles high up in the sky, in outer space, past the solar system into the universe, and in all in one giant explosion, they blew up like dynamite, and were never seen again. So everybody clapped and cheered for Donista because she's the supernatural hero of this story, and had the smugglers disposed of forever, and everybody's happy that she did.

Tim: Donista, you're the greatest of them all! I love you, Donista.

Donista: And I love you, Timmy dear.

Tim: Could you slap your face for me so that we can have sex, me and you?

Donista: I was just getting to that next. In fact, we all were. (She slapped her left cheek real good and hard across her face and grunted.) UMM Umm umm!

Tim got turned on with Donista's slap across her face, they took off each other's clothes, Tim opened Donista's bra, Donista took off Tim's underpants, Donista slapped her face again real good and hard grunting "UMM," they pressed their facecheeks real close to each other, rubbing each other's penises, rubbing each other's butts with their hands, and having hot rock'n'roll sex with each other.

Tim: AAH! AAH! AAH! Donista! Do me, Donista!

Donista: MM! MM! MM! MM! You like this? MM!

Then all the women started slapping their faces very good and hard grunting for their lovers, taking off clothes, having hot sex with each other man to woman, woman to man, man to man, and woman to woman.

They all continue to have hot sex with each other big time. Timothy loves doing it with Donista most of all.

Tim: AHH, Donista! AHH, Donista! AHH, Donisa!

Donista: MM! MM! MM! MM! MM! MM! MM!

Tim: AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!

Donista: MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM!

Tim: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! DONISTA!

Donista: UNH! FUCK! UNH! FUCK! UNH! FUCK!

Tim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! DONISTA!

Donista: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Tim: AAAAAAAAAHHH! Ohh! Ooh! Ooh. Ahh.

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm. Shit. I take it you really miss me, do ya?

Tim: I missed you so much, Donista. I couldn't stand that shimpy bitch Dusa who was nothing but a bad influence to the future.

Donista: Well she's over and done with, along with the rest of those bullies, so you don't need to worry about them no more.

Tim: I'm glad we're together again, Donista.

Donista: Me too, sweets. Did you like the feeling we did?

Tim: Yes, I did. That's the best orgasm yet. Oh Donista, you're the coolest.

Donista: You too, handsome.

And they both give each other a great big cheek to cheek hug, and kiss. Then everybody became satisfied for the feel good sex, so everybody puts their clothes back on again.

Solo: Man, you women are off the hook!

Batavia: Fuck yeah, I enjoy having sex with all of my friends a lot.

Susan: Me and my girls love doing each other, but we also enjoy doing it with other people, including our fans.

Galena: Si, senors y senoritas. Having great orgazms make such great impressions

Donista: Okay, everybody get up! Because we're gonna sing, and dance some more for our final ending! So everybody get up!

So everybody started cleaning up the Hard Rock Café nice, neat, clean and right. And now they are all ready for the next even with Donista's band, along with the group "Cheeks," and they are all going to dance to this song here. Ann this is called "Donista's mega way cool theme song," a fast paced, four count, heavy metal, punk, rock alternative, and pop music together. This is an E chord, and everybody's dancing to it. Donista starts off singing.

Donista: Who's the witchiest Goddamn mother fucking sexiest heroine you ever seen?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Who tells Elizabeth Montgomery from Bewitched to eat her heart out while the D is on the beam?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Who slayes more vampires than Buffy Summers as quick as Wesley Snipes?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Whenever someone's in danger, who's the girl to come to their rescue with all of her might?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: FUCK YEAH!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: I ain't sugar and spice, but I'm everything nice!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: If you harm any of my friends, then you better think twice!

Whenever you need a friend to pirk you up when you're down,

Who comes directly to your aid?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Batavia: YEAH!

Donista: Whenever you start to get horny for a woman, who's the one that will get you laid?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Who's the girl with many talents that can always help a person out when needed?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: When you're down on the dumps, or alone, who's the chick that tells you she's

Your friend indeed?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: FUCK YEAH!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: I ain't sugar and spice, but I'm everything nice!

Tim: Tell 'em, Boss!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: If you ever harm my friends then you better think twice!

Everybody: She's more than a witch with powers!

She's always open twenty four hours!

She cheers you up when your world is going sour!

She comforts you as gentle as a flower!

The girl even rocks and rolls,

Which in our case scares evil troll!

The woman does things on the roll!

Because Donista's got a lot of soul!

Then everybody's started dancing, laughing, clapping, enjoying themselves to Donista's theme song all fired up and happy now that the bad guys are done away with and never seen again ever.

Tim: Hey Solo, are you digging Donista's newest rock'n'roll theme song with Cheeks helping them out up on stage?

Solo: You done bet I am, my brotha! For we're all getting down!

Tim: Yep, you bet! I'm here dancing with Batavia while Donista's up on stage singing with the band! Who are you dancing with?

Solo: With some Ebony Chicago model!

Tim: Cool!

Batavia: Have fun, Solo!

Patrick and Dominick were dancing together hugging, frenchkissing, cheekrubbing, and having penis buddy sex with each other while rocking and rolling with others

Dominick: MM! MM! MM! MM! MM! MM! MM!

Patrick: HUH! UHU! HUH! UHU! HUH! UHU! HUH!

Galena and Tracy were doing the exact same thing.

Galena: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

Tracy: AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!

Tim: Hey Batavia, I think I'm getting horny. Do you think you could do me a favor?

Batavia: Sure, Tim dudeman. What's up?

Tim: Could you slap one of your cheekbones across your face for me real good and hard so that I can masturbate on, and inside you with sex, please?

Batavia: Sure, honey. Let's take off our shirts, and unzip our pants first.

Tim: Yeah.

They take off each other's shirts, undershirts, and unzipped each other's pants, Batavia slapped her face real good, hard, and grunted "UMM" when she slapped one of her cheekbones at least seven times to get Tim turned on. Then they held each other real good and tight, cheekrubbed each other, French kissed, pumping each other's penis, having hot rock and roll sex with each other while the music is stlii playing.

Tim: AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH!

Batavia: MM! MM! MM! MM! MM! MM! MM!

Then everybody else started getting into that dirty dance having sex with each other while Donista's and Susan's music was still playing. Then Donista and Susan took off each other's shirts, unzipped each other's pants, slapped themselves and each other's faces, hugging, kissing, and having hot sex with each other.

Donista: MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM! MMM!

Susan: UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH! UNH!

They were still going at it with each other with all of that hot sex while dancing to the music. When they all started to cum, and pee, they all let out a big grunt "UNH!" Some people went "AAAHH," and some went "MMMM, UHH, and UMM!" The only people that didn't do each other were the bands, and the chorus. The singers and dancers were all happy that they all had sex with each other with love and inspiration.

Tim: Thank you so much, Batavia, for that hot orgasm. I'm glad to have Donista's friends as my friends too.

Batavia: you're always more than welcome with all of us anytime at all, Timothy.

Then everybody starts putting their clothes on so that they can dance again, and Donista can sing, and Susan can be with her band.

Donista: Who's the coolest girl that always makes a good impression?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Who's the good witch that makes everything positive away from all depression?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Who's stronger, faster, quicker, smarter, and sexier than anyone else in town?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: Who's the woman unstoppable to catch any crook, or freak that makes us all feel like clowns?

Everybody: DONISTA!

Donista: FUCK YEAH!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: I ain't sugar and spice, but I'm everything nice!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: As your fantasy girl, I'm as cool as ice!

Everybody: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: I ain't sugar and spice, but I'm everything nice!

Everything: What a woman! What a woman! What a woman!

Donista: As your special friend, I'm as sweet as ice!

I'm here for you, when you're going in a rage!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: I'm your doctor when you're going through a difficult stage!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: I'm here for you when you're in a fit of rage!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: I'm your doctor when you're going through a difficult stage!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: I'm here to save your life when you're being abused!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: When you feel like crying, let me be your muse!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: I'm here to save your life whenever you get abused!

Everybody: What a woman!

Donista: And when you feel you're gonna cry, let me be your muse!

Everybody: What a woman!

Then the music continued playing, everybody continued dancing, laughing, talking, having a great time until the movie went over with the credits of who's in the movie written and produced by Timothy Duram. Directed by Donista Marina Xaemoniaz. And THE END! The curtains go down, the lights come on, everybody gets up and claps and cheers for Timothy Duram's new picture he wrote for everybody. They all thought it was great.

Solo: Man, that movie was the bomb!

Dominick: Great bloody entertaining flick, mates! Action packed if you know what I mean!

Patrick: We know exactly what you mean, Dominick!

Batavia: Damn! How good of a movie is that?!

Galena: Real damn good, muchacha!

Tracy: Very fucking good I'd say!

Susan: (speaking Cantonese.) How did you girls like the movie?

Gina: (speaking Japanese.) I thought it was real fucking high explosively cool!

Joelyn: (speaking Japanese.) I agree with Gina. That was excellent!

Christina: (speaking Japanese.) I think so too, ladies!

Meredith: (speaking Japanese.) It's like totally fucking outstanding!

All five girls: (back to speaking English.) YUM YUM! That movie looks good enough to eat!

Tim: They all love my movie I wrote, Donista! Everybody loves it! I think I'm going to cry.

Donista: Aw, don't cry, Tim honey. Don't cry. You did a great job of writing the script for this movie, and I helped directed it. Remember? So you should be proud of yourself.

Tim: (crying.) Oh, but I am. I am proud, really. I just have these tears of joy that I did so well. Donista, I love Hollywoo!

Donista: Me too, sweety. Come here.

And they both gave each other a great big cheek to cheek hug and kiss. Then a man at age 50 with blondish grey hair and a navy blue suit came up on the stage to make his greetings about the movie that Tim wrote.

The man: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! And now, at this time, I would like to introduce you to the young man that made this movie, and the woman that directed it, because their friendship brought their dreams together to set up this wonderful picture. So now, as I present to you, give it up, ladies and gentlemen, for Timothy Duram, and Donista Xaemoniaz!

So everybody claps and cheers for Donista, and Timothy, all except for those rotten smugglers, and gay guys getting their guns at them getting ready for the kill after they're done with their speeches.

Donista: We want to thank everybody for all of your support. We all would like to thank everybody for participating, and working with us getting this movie together, and all of you for your donations for the hard work we did. But the real person you've got to thank is my favorite friend from Chicago, his first movie he did, and we all love him so much. Please give it up for our friend, the man that wrote the screenplay, Timothy Duram! Give him a hand!

And everybody claps and cheers for Timothy as he takes his bow to everybody.

Solo: Alright, my man Tim!

Batavia: WOOOW! Way to go, Timmy baby!

Dominick: Rock on, Tim!

Susan: Yay, Tim!

Donista: Tim, you're the best!

Tim: Thank you, Donista! You're the best too, dear.

Donista: Thank you, honey.

Donista and Timothy give each other a great big warm cheek to cheek hug and kiss for doing such a great job with the movie.

Galena: Aw, how dulce! Tim, no matter what anybody else says, you'll always be part of our Hollywood family from Chicago!

Tracy: YEAH, TIM! Rock on, man!

Moofeatu: (sitting away from the Hollywood crowd with his partners in crime where two policemen are guarding them.) Oh, you both won't be famous too long when we get through with you!

Policeman no. 1: (to Moofeatu.) Hey you, knock it off, or you'll be sentence to the electric chair!

Moofeatu: Hey, kiss my ass, Flatjerk!

Policeman no. 2: Hey, you don't ever talk to my partner like that! Do you hear me?! Or you'll be bitch slapped completely!

Dusa: Hey, he's my brother! You can't talk to him that way!

Policeman no. 1: (went up to Dusa, and slapped her face very hard.) Shut up, bitch!

Dusa: (grunted.) UNH!

Donista: (to Tim.) So Tim, do you have a word of speech for everybody before we end this jamboree?

Moofeatu: Yeah right! He doesn't have anything to say at all! He's from fucking Chicago!

Both policemen: (to Moofeatu.) HEY!

Moofeatu: Oops, my bad.

Tim: Well, I really don't know what to say at this point. After all, I'm only from Chicago.

Donista: Just take your time, honey. It's alright.

Moofeatu: (stood up at them with his gun.) No, it's not! And he doesn't have anything to say! EVER!

Policeman no. 1: Hey, stop it! What do you think you're-

But Moofeatu shot the cop right into his heart, and he fell on the floor real fast.

Policeman no. 2: That does it! I've just about had enough of this, Mister!

Then Dusa shot the other police officer down to the ground. Then all the smugglers pointed their guns at Donista and Timothy, and everybody else started screaming because of those gun fires. Some even left their seats until the violence is stopped.

Patrick: Man, let me at those psycho mother fuckers! We'll rip those bastards to bits and fucking pieces!

Dominick: (backed Patrick up.) No, Pat! Wait a minute. Donista's got the magic. Remember? After all, she's a witch.

And she did have the magic. When Moofeatu and his gang started firing at Donista and Tim, she used her magic to create an invisible shield to zap those bullets back at the smugglers to make them dance like fools yelling "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Moofeatu and the gang got real frustrated.

Moofeatu: Okay, that's it! LET'S GET 'EM, GUYS!

Dennis: THAT'S THE FUCKING LAST STAW, MAN!

When the smugglers ran up to get Donista and Timothy real fast, Donista used her thunder and lightning volts to stop the smugglers in their tracks by lightning challenging them, then she used her lazor beam eyes to send them out of this earth, pass the solar system, and straight to the universe.

Dusa: Well, everybody, here we go again!

They were all blown to bits in one great big explosion together, and were never ever seen again, this time for good!

Solo: Now I hope they're as good as gone this time, man!

Dominick: Yeah you're telling me. I'm not being into their damn shoes because they're real bloody drug addicts!

Solo: Right on. They can just all suck my dick.

Patrick: Eventually.

Tim: Thank you again, Donista, for saving me from those smugglers.

Donista: You're welcome again, Tim honey. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me. As for those smugglers, they can suck my dick.

Tim: Yeah, you're telling me. Oh, my speech! (Laughs!) Sorry about that, everybody! All I can say is I sure as heck am gonna like it here in Hollywood as a producer. Just as long as I'm well protected, and safe, especially when I'm traveling about with Donista, and all of her friends. And once again, I thank you all for coming to see our first movie, and this will not be the last! There's food and drinks in the hallways with tables, and chairs ready, but please be ready for Donista to sing with her band with another song. Thank you!

Everybody goes to eat some great delicious food in the tables down the halls to the ballroom. Donista and Tim find their seats together to sit down with each other. Tim, as a gentleman he is, let's Donista take a seat first.

Tim: Your seat, Madame?

Donista: Thank you, kind sir.

Tim: You're quite welcome.

Solo: (coming over to Donista and Tim.) Hey y'all don't mind if I sit with you, do ya?

Tim: What do you think, Donista?

Donista: I can't see why not. Come on and sit down.

Tim: Yes, please do.

Solo: Alright, we're all here to join the producers. Come on, everybody!

Susan: This way, girls! Let's sit with Donista and Tim!

All of Donista's group sits with Donista and Tim along with plenty of other celebrities. They all get to meet Tim and Donista, talk to them, along with their group, get autographs signed by them, spending a little time with them, and just having a ball. Timothy loves the people in Hollywood so much, that he just can't get enough of anybody around him, and Donista.

Tim: They love us, Donista. This is amazing. I'm glad that I moved here.

Donista: They sure do, Timmy. Hollywood is the best place to make great friends.

Solo: Damn right! This is the place where we all let loose, my brotha.

Susan: This is the land of makebelieve, my friend. A place to make all of our dreams, fantasies, fetishes, and goals to come true into our lives.

Tim: And I'm so happy to be here with all of you.

Galena: We're glad that you're here too.

After they're all done eating, they head back to the theater to catch Donista to play another song before everybody leaves.

Joelyn: Say Susan, don't you think we need to be up there as well?

Susan: No. Joelyn. That was just for the Donista theme song "What a woman." Remember?

Joelyn: Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. (She slapped one of her cheeks across her face real good and hard.) UMM! I'm such a fucking bimbo now or days. (Then she laughs.)

Tim: (sitting right between Joelyn and Dominick got turned on by Joelyn's cheek slapping reaction.) Oh Joelyn, that's real sexy when you slapped your face like that. That's real hot!

Joelyn: And I take it you love your women with that cheekbone fetish of yours.

Tim: Yes, I still do big time. Can I please cheek to cheek with you, Joelyn?

Joelyn: You're welcome to cheek to cheek with me anytime, Tim.

Tim: Thank you.

Joelyn: Come here.

And they started connecting each other's facial cheekbones real close going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ." Joelyn threw her left hand inside Timothy's pants, through his underpants, touching his penis, and balls while Tim had his hand to her breasts. Then the curtain goes up, and Donista and her band appeared on stage to do a new song.

Donista: Okay, we're back with our last, and final event of our night before we head out of here because I'm sure a lot of you have to do movies, TV shows, and other events tomorrow morning, some of you have to record, some of you produce, or direct things, then again, some of you are all done with your movies, and things like that, and you don't have to worry about it at all until another day, week, month, or whatever. Well me and my band have got another song to do for you which is our last, and final song. So get ready for this because it's gonna turn you on! The song is titled "Cheekkiss!" HIT TI, DUDES!

The band starts off playing an Am7TH chord in a fast paced, four count song, a big dedication which goes out to Tim who is now sitting with Joelyn from the group Cheeks, one of the Japanese sex rock Godesses, as they continue to cuddle with one another sexual since Donista is on stage singing. First off, Donista slaps her own face real good and extremely hard grunting, and then singing.

Donista: (slaps her face hard.) UMM Umm umm! Do you want love more interesting?

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! You've got to make it more as truly

Tempting.

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! You'll bound to love it so much that it's very tasty.

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! Once you try it, you'll say goodbye to the ordinary.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Joelyn: Do you like this, Timmy baby?

Tim: Ooh, Joelyn, I love it. Do it again. This feels so good. I love it when a woman does the nasty with me. Don't stop, Joelyn. Touch me.

Joelyn: Fuck yeah, dude.

Donista: (slaps her face.) UMM Umm umm! Are you gonna come when I do you really good?

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! You've got a fetish, and you want a chick to do

You.

Yes, it's understood.

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! I'm the girl who's got the sex that'll drive you wild.

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! I'm here to satisfy your fantasies, and I always make them good and mild.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm- mmm- mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

The music still plays while Tim is getting the Japanese treatment from Joelyn of the group Cheeks.

Tim: Ooh, Joelyn! Ohh, Joelyn! Touch me like that! Uhh! Work it! Uhh! Work it! Joelyn! Joelyn! Joelyn!

Joelyn: Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Do you like this, Tim honey? Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Tim: Yes, Joelyn! Yes, Joelyn! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!

Joelyn: Umm! Umm! Umm! Do you love it when an Asian woman plays with your dick?

Tim: Ooh, yeah!

Joelyn: Yeah?

Tim: Ahh, yeah!

Joelyn: Yeah?

Tim: Ahh, yeah!

Joelyn: Yeah?

Tim: Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh1 Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh! Hhh!

Joelyn: Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Tim: Zzss hhh! Zzss hhh! Zzss hhh! Zzss hhh! Zzss hhh!

Joelyn: Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm! Umm!

Tim: Do me! Do me! Do me! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Joelyn: Umm! UMM! UMM! UMMmmm! Mmmmmm.

Tim: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh! I came, Joelyn. Thank you so much, babe.

Joelyn: Hey, we're brothers and sisters here. Whenever you need us when Donista's not around, then you've got us.

Tim: Thank you all so much.

Joelyn: You're very welcome, Tim.

The music continued playing, and Donista started singing again.

Donista: (slaps her face.) UMM Umm umm! We hope that you've enjoyed our entertainment.

(Slap!)UMM Umm umm! Hope to meet again sometime for another

Statement.

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! Before I move out, let me give you my hugs, and kisses.

(Slap!) UMM Umm umm! Hope you get a lot of hits and not any misses.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss:

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmm-mmm-mmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Mmmmmmmmmm.

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: As usual!

Everybody: It's a cheekkis!

Donista: So relaxing!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: So exciting!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: As usual!

Everybody! It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: So relaxing!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: As usual!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: So exciting!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Because it's natural!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Exciting!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Only natural!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Satisfying!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Only natural!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Exciting!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Only natural!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Satisfying!

Everybody: It's a cheekkiss!

Donista: Fucking cool! Thank you all for coming out here, and God bless! You all don't have to go home, but you can't stay here, so until we meet again next time! Good night! Drive safe!

And everybody took off to leave for their homes, or another production that they have to do.

Dominick: that was a great show, wasn't it, Patrick?

Patrick: You bet it was, Dominick baby. So what do we do next, huh?

Solo: I don't know about you two, but my foxy chick awaits for me at her place tonight. So I promise her that I would spend some time with her after this show is over. Catch y'all later.

Then Dominick and Patrick waved goodbye to Solomon Griffith (Mr. Gold Solo,) then they made their way out.

Dominick: Well, Pat, why don't we head for home and do some bloody cheekkissing of our own. What do you say, little buudy?

Patrick: Cool, man! Now that's a big hit that I dig most of all! Let's go.

Dominick: (smiling.) Yeah, dude.

Galena: Let's head out, Tracy.

Tracy: Yeah, plus I want to have a hot fuck with you when we get home.

Galena: Yeah, let's hump each other when we get there. (To Batavia.) Hey, Batavia, do you want to stay overnight with us?

Batavia: No gracias, Galena. I have just got invited over to a friend of mine's house to a Joan Jett rock'n'roll party batch! Later!

Galena: Have fun! (To Tracy.) Let's go, sugar.

Tracy: Yep, you bet, hottie.

Susan: Are you girls ready to head out?

Gina: I am to tell you the truth. I want to go home and take a nice long bubble bath, and while I'm doing that, I want to catch this good karate movie hit on the Action Channel.

Meredith: Boy, Gina, you sure have a thing for karate, even Jackie Chan. Do ya?

Gina: Hey, I love Jackie Chan. He's a babe!

Joelyn: Especially when he teams up with Chris Tucker on those Rush Hour movies.

Gina: That's right.

Meredith: Ladies, let's just get out of here. I'm beat.

Christina: You're telling me. Me and you both.

Susan: Well, girls. I think I'll hit the hay when I get home too. Let's go, ladies.

Gina: Right you are, Suse. Jackie Chan, Here I come!

Everyone else leaves the building to head for home, or their next projects. Tim went to the bathroom, then came back out to the stage, sat on one of the steps waiting for Donista to take him back home. Suddenly, a lady appeared from the curtain, a very pretty young lady with long brown hair walked out and saw Timothy sitting on the steps waiting for Donista. The lady had asked him something.

The lady: Do you need help with something, sir?

Tim: Oh, no thanks. I'm just waiting for Donista to take me home.

The lady: (noticed his face and his voice.) Timothy Duram?!

Tim: That's me.

The lady: Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Sharon Cargo, one of the singers for Donista's band. (They both shook hands.) She should be ready very soon, I hope.

Tim: Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Sharon.

Sharon: You Too, Tim. Why don't you come backstage with us. You'll see her there.

Tim: Are you sure it's okay for me to go up there?

Sharon: Mm-hmm. Come. You'll see her there. It's alright.

Tim: Don't mind if I do. Thank you.

As Timothy made his way backstage with Sharon Cargo, her band were all packing their equiptment getting ready to call it a night, and head for home, Donista was already ready coming for Tim, and ready to go.

Donista: Well, hey there, stranger!

Tim: (laughs.) Hahahahahahaha! Hey, Donista.

Donista: Sorry for the delay. I had to run around to see if nobody forgot anything, and everything's clean from the stage.

Sharon: Well I found him sitting on the steps to the stage waiting for you, Donista. So I just thought I'd bring him backstage to see you.

Donista: Well I'm ready to go right now. Thank you, Sharon.

Sharon: Hey, you're quite welcome, Donista.

Donista: Well, Tim, are you ready to go?

Tim: Ready when you are, Donista.

Donista: Well, Sharon, We're out of here. Please make sure that whoever is the last person in the building needs to turn on all alarms, lights are off, and all doors are locked, and nothing is to be left behind. Okay?

Sharon: You got it, Donny. And Tim, it was nice meeting you.

Tim: You too, Sharon. Thanks.

Sharon: Well you two have a nice evening.

Donista & Tim: You too, Sharon.

And Donista and Timothy leave the building and head out of there in Donista's 1958 Plymouth.

Tim: Donista, I want to thank you for everything.

Donista: Anytime, Honey. Say, would you like to go to my place for a moment?

Tim: Sure, like more than ever, Donista.


End file.
